


Rise of the Dragon

by Skylark2blue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Coming of Age, F/M, Family Drama, Forced Marriage, Jon Snow knows something, Remarriage, Surprises, ice and fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark2blue/pseuds/Skylark2blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - On her deathbed, Queen Lyanna Baratheon wishes for someone to know how her life truly played out, from the beginning of Harrenhal until the day of her marriage to Robert Baratheon.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, my boy,” the Queen said, “What do you know of King Robert’s Rebellion?”</p><p>“Prince Rhaegar… he…” Jon turned his face away from the Queen, the images played on his head, twisted thoughts, “he took you… and raped you.”</p><p>The Queen stared through her nephew; she looked down, losing the eye contact, yet she started to smile.<br/>With tears filling her eyes, she turned her attention to Jon,<br/>“My dear boy, you have so much to learn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A History Lesson

The colder months were approaching King’s Landing; it had been two decades since winter, yet now winter was coming. There had been news from Winterfell, Lord Stark wrote in his letter of the harsh winter snow approaching and also the ill health of the Lord. 

It had been one year since the King’s death, a life of eating and whoring lead to a short life, Robert Baratheon the First of his Name was now dead and buried. He left note for his wife, the Queen, to rule over the seven kingdoms until his legitimised bastard came of age; when the day came for the King to marry his Queen, he was aware of her broken condition, aware of her inability to birth an heir.

It was for this reason that he requested for the Queen to have a close companion, for her to raise as her own; at the end of Robert’s Rebellion, Ashara Dayne birthed a living child, a child who looked like his father, Brandon Stark. Unfortunately, the pair did not wed and so a bastard was born. 

It was Eddard’s idea to have the babe raised by his sister, he was the new Lord of Winterfell, he had to live a different life now and one where he didn’t want to watch Ashara Dayne’s son grow along side his own son. Ashara… Eddard was infatuated with the Dornish woman ever since meeting at Harrenhal many years ago; it wasn’t until he travelled to her in Sunspear that he understood her feelings for Brandon and not him.

A letter had arrived from Winterfell, it was word of Lord Eddard’s ill health, and he had caught a small chill. The Maester of Winterfell stated that nothing should bother the Queen, yet she grew more worried when she fell ill herself. Eddard was older than her; there was a higher risk of his health decreasing more than hers. 

The Queen was appointed her own personal guard from the Kingsguard, Jaime Lannister was giving the special task of ensuring that the Queen was fed and water while she lay bedridden. 

The public of King’s Landing worried for her health; during the rule of King Robert, Queen Lyanna made time to spend with the public, may it have been homeless children running the streets, she provided them with daily food. May it have been the poor people of Flea Bottom at the other end of the Capital, Queen Lyanna made sure that the town was given free food at the start of each week to ensure that the children and families did not stare. 

On some occasion she would have took her brother’s son with her, she would have encouraged him to approach the young children and to play with them. The poor child had no one in the Red Keep, or any other area of King’s Landing, other than his aunt to play with; the Queen made personal time for her nephew, even when the King demanded her presence, even if she had to be greeted by the back of the King’s hand after dark or if she had to be pressured to lay with the King after his frequent time with his whores. 

Queen Lyanna didn’t care, as long as she made her nephew feel special in a horrible place, she was happy; she used to write letters to ask Lord Eddard to take the boy away, he needed a friend and the Lord of Winterfell had a son the same age as their nephew, but it wasn’t enough. Each time, the Queen’s request was rejected, and each time the King punished her for her contact with the Lord of Winterfell; she was a Queen of Westeros, she was required to do her duty only, and she wasn’t even capable of that.

The Queen lay in her bed when the chamber door opened, the room smelt of cinnamon and nutmeg, something she requested,  
“Who so enters my room without my request?”

“It is I, Your Grace, Ser Jaime Lannister,” he said. 

The Queen turned her head from the bed to see the knight dressed in white and gold; even though the man was as old as her, she could still see the glow of his golden hair.

“Aye, I am happy to see you,” she said, “come help me sit.”

The Queen was truly a cripple; Maester Sam Tarly, the new maester of King’s Landing, had treated her for months though he still didn’t have an answer for the Queen’s ill health.  
Ser Jaime lifted the Queen up, helped her pull herself into a sitting position on the bed,  
“Thank you Jaime,” she whispered.

“Do not thank me, Your Grace,” he said. Jaime sat at the bottom of the bed as he watched her.

“I never asked for this, you know,” she spoke, watching the sunlight on the floor of her chambers.

“I understand, Lyanna,” Jaime moved his hand onto hers as he spoke, “and still, I have stuck by you since the day you came here.”

The Queen let out a small laugh as she moved her grey eyes onto Jaime,  
“Had the Red Keep been organised yet?”

“As you commanded, Your Grace,” the golden knight smiled at her, still keeping his hand on hers, “all the dragon skulls have been moved back into place. Thank the Gods that they have spared Ser Barristan Selmy and myself to place everything back in its place.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, her eyes began to fill up with held back tears, “I do not have much left; the moment I have my freedom, I just want to go to the Gods, beg them to take me.”

“Hush now,” Ser Jaime stood from his seat, placing his hand on her forehead, “stay calm, Your Grace. I request Maester Tarly for the pain.”

“Thank you, Ser Jaime,” the Queen whispered.

Ser Jaime left the Queen in her empty chambers, closing the door quietly behind; he noticed how quick the Queen was able to fall asleep, the pain she was in, he could read it on her face. 

“Jaime!” the Queen shouted before the closed tight.

“Yes, Your Grace?” he asked.

“Will you bring my nephew with you,” she asked of him, “I would like to give a farewell incase I do not survive the night.”

“Of course, Your Grace.”

“What is this your reading Sam?” the Royal nephew questioned.

“Honesty Jon, it is Maester Tarly,” Sam snapped, “It is not that hard.”

“You will always be Sam to me,” Jon laughed, “So what is it?”

“If you must know, it is a book of plants,” Sam said, sitting at the table of the library, the young Maester walked around collecting his books to treat the Queen.

“Why would a Maester need to know about plants?” Jon laughed.

“There are different types of plants throughout Westeros, and the free cities, that give a sense of relief,” Sam said, “the Queen is in pain, and I wish to help her before the night is out.”

Jon walked around the library, fiddling his thumbs over the different books on the large cases; he didn’t understand his reason for following Sam to the library, he knew his aunt needed help and he felt like he should help with the search for pain relief. 

Jon couldn’t remember his first day in King’s Landing, he was only a small babe when he arrived, it was the only life he ever knew and one he owed to his aunt who helped raise him. As he grew, he was learnt of the Rebellion, he learnt of his father and how his mother murdered herself after his birth, was he such a regret that Ashara had to throw herself off that tower?

He would have sometimes disturbed his aunt in her chamber; one day when he would only a small child he entered her room, he remembered that he saw a black bruise on her face, he panicked and tried to walk away. 

The Queen stopped him, she lifted him onto her bed while he asked about her cheek, and as usual the Queen laughed it off saying how she wasn’t a good enough Queen to the King. 

It was then that Jon asked if she knew about his father and mother; the poor Queen didn’t know where to look, he remembered her exact words,  
“No matter what anyone says, you are father’s son. Brave, full of courage and able to make anyone love you.” 

Anytime Jon questioned whom his parents were, he always remembered his aunt’s words, words that healed his soul, words that made him feel powerful.  
While Jon was looking through the books on the bookcase, the library door opened to the presences of Ser Jaime Lannister.

“Ser Jaime,” Jon said.

“Jon, Maester Tarly,” Jaime said as he nodded his head to the pair.

“How can he say my title and not you Jon?” Sam laughed.

“I have been ordered by the Queen, for you both to come straight away,” Jaime said.

“But I’m still looking for a plant…”

“Bring the book with you please!” Jaime snapped, “The Queen does not like to be kept waiting.”

Ser Jaime turned from he two young boys and headed towards Maegors Holdfeast, to the room that had been the Queens since the day of her arrival to King’s Landing. King Robert had requested that the Queen was not to share his bed permanently, until she sired him a living child; it wasn’t until after the fourth stillborn that Maester Pycelle explain the Queen’s condition, resulting in her everlasting stay at Maegors Holdfeast. 

Once they arrive outside the chamber doors, Jaime stood holding the door open for the two young boys,  
“Oh my dearest boy,” the Queen said, “What have you both been getting up to?”

“We have been trying to find you some strong relief, Your Grace,” Sam spoke first, as Jon stood holding a strong smile at his aunt. It made Jon feel sad watching her in her poor condition, he never imagined a life without his aunt and now there as a high possibility that she wouldn’t survive the next couple of days.

“Oh nonsense Maester Tarly,” the Queen laughed, “if the Old Gods or New wish to take me tomorrow, then so be it!”

“Please don’t say that aunt,” Jon said, he sat down at the bottom of the bed so that the Queen didn’t have to strain her neck to look at him.

“It is true Jon, and you must be aware of that, I cant live forever, no one can,” she said, holding a smile at her nephew.

“Now, what is happening today might I ask?” the Queen said.

“There have been rumours of the crowning of the new King,” Jon said, “I would expect it to be not for a very long time…”

“Once Lyanna is death, Robert’s bastard will sit the throne,” Ser Jaime spat.

The Queen could see the fear in Jon’s face, she knew he feared death; he feared a life without his Queen, though the Queen had witnessed death to many times to care for her life.

“Ser Jaime, Maester Tarly,” the Queen coughed, “could you both leave so I can have a private talk with my nephew.”

Her coughing started to get deeper, she was losing her breath, Jon reached for a small cloth to place over her mouth for the illness not to spread. He took the cloth, looking down to see the blood cloths lying in his hand.

“Your Grace…” Jon whispered, staring at his hands.

“It is time,” the Queen said after getting her breathing under control, “please, I need you both to leave!”

Ser Jaime escorted Maester Tarly out of the chamber without speaking, Jon looked on as the door slammed shut. He sat on the Queen’s bed; her bed sheets were of black and purple, while the curtains had a shade of gold around them.

“Now Jon,” she coughed, “there is a chance I will not live when tomorrow comes… so I need to have words with you…”

“I…I…”

“Please do not worry, my dear,” the Queen reached to touch Jon’s hand, “this is your home, and will always be your home. You will not be pushed aside when this bastard sits on the throne, I will make sure of it.”

“I am not worry about myself, Your Grace,” he said, “I have always worried for your safety. Since the day I witnessed your bruised cheek, but now the King is dead… and your dying, this shouldn’t have happened.”

“No it shouldn’t have…” the queen said, sitting on the bed with her legs under the black covers, “yet it has, and this is my punishment for the lives I destroyed…”

“Aunt?”

“Tell me, my boy,” the Queen said, “What do you know of King Robert’s Rebellion?”

“Prince Rhaegar… he…” Jon turned his face away from the Queen, the images played on his head, twisted thoughts, “he took you… and raped you.”

The Queen stared through her nephew; she looked down, losing the eye contact, yet she started to smile.  
With tears filling her eyes, she turned her attention to Jon,  
“My dear boy, you have so much to learn.”


	2. Queen of Nothing

It was near nightfall in the Queen’s chambers, the candlelight had been flicking from the open windows. The long dark nights were coming, even Jon felt cold, yet Queen Lyanna looked like she was beginning to suffer from a fever.  
Sweat stuck to her skin as she sat on her bed full of heat, each cough resulted in a cloth of blood in Jon’s hand. He wanted to call for Ser Jaime, though Lyanna rejected saying that she needed to speak in private.

“I learnt my history lessons as a child, everyone knows that is the truth,” Jon whispered as he placed a damp cloth on her forehead, “He raped you.”  
“Is that so?” Lyanna narrowed her brows at him, “well, tell me, when did this happen?”  
“Happen?” Jon was confused, he didn’t like to be confronted by his aunt, it as if he was being scolded by a mother.  
“Yes, when did this situation begin?” Lyanna folded her arms against her chest.  
“I do not know, Your Grace,” Jon whispered.  
“Then don’t snap, like you and everyone else, knows what happened,” Lyanna coughed more blood into Jon’s cloth.

“Now, where shall I begin,” Lyanna looked to the celling as she tried to recall her childhood, “yes, back six and thirty years ago.”

“I was only six, that’s near far as I remember. The months were always cold in Winterfell compared to King’s landing, every morning Benjen would have arrived at my chamber door to get me up. We would have had our sword fights before breaking our fast; this morning was a little different,

“Lya, are you awake?” said the quiet voice spoke from behind the door.

“I’m nearly ready Ben, one moment,” I whispered, trying to pull on my breeches in the dark.

I opened the door to see my little brother waiting eagerly to make haste with our games.  
I grabbed Benjen by the hand so that we could sneak out of the castle, it wasn’t like being in King’s Landing, and we were lucky to not have any Kingsguard about.

“Ben, we have to be back before breaking fast,” I said, “mama wants to go pick some roses with me for papa.”

Turning around, I could see Benjen roll his at me eyes while pulling a small smirk, “There genuinely is some part of a girl in you somewhere.”

“Hey, remember I’m older,” I laughed, pulling my fist up to his face, “say the wrong thing and I’ll put this fist to your arm.”

As we ran down the halls, I had to remember to hush him incase anyone was out and about, it wasn’t very lady like to be playing with swords or horses.”

“Were you wild?” Jon laughed, interrupting the Queen.

“You could say that,” she laughed, “the only person to say that was your father.”

Silence filled the room, if a pin where to drop Jon knew he would be able to hear it,  
“What was he like? My father”

“Just like you,” she said, “more than you know Jon. People can say what they want about you, but he loved you very much.”

“How do you know? Did you know my mother too?” Jon questioned, holding Lyanna’s hand.

“Of course,” Lyanna smiled, “Ashara was a close companion to Princess Elia, but we will get to that part soon. Now, back to Winterfell,  
Benjen and I lost track of time as we played out at the Godswood; it is said that whatever happens at the Godswood, the Weirwood tree can see everything, thank the Gods!”

“Why thank them?” Jon interrupted.

“You will know,” Lyanna said, “Benjen thought he could out win me and tried to trip me up through the mud, of course he did win but I got him back. When he turned his back, I pushed my wooden sword onto his back resulting in him falling into the lake in the Godswood must to his surprise. Yet it was more a surprise when we turned around to see father standing above us,  
“What is going on?” he whispered.  
“We… we…”  
“Don’t, come along,” Father said.

Benjen walked in front, leaving a wet trail behind while I was full of thick mud, within the courtyard of Winterfell I noticed Brandon and Eddard standing outside by the stables,  
“Stay with your brothers, please.”

I rushed over to Brandon’s side,  
“What is happening? Why is everyone up so early?”

Brandon turned his head to me, I was only to his waist in height, he knelled down to talk to Benjen, and me,  
“Mother never woke this morning.”

Mama, at the moment my world crashed. I tried to remember the night before, she asked to take me to bed, and she brought me my favourite flower, a blue winter rose. Sitting beside my bed, she placed the rose into a small pot at my bedside. Kissing my forehead before singing me to sleep, I began to believe that she knew she was going. She knew, and didn’t want to scare me. That’s why I wanted to spend time with you, Jon.”

“Me?” Jon questioned.

“Yes, I raised you as my own. I knew you were my brother’s child, and I envied him, I wish you were mine, for the world to be told. You are much like Brandon; there is some Eddard there also, but you have your father’s attitude.”

Jon laughed as Lyanna spoke, only for a light knock at the door to interrupt the conversation,  
“Your Grace,” Ser Jaime entered.

“Yes?” Lyanna questioned.

“A letter from Winterfell,” Jaime walked towards her.

“Jon? Read it to me please.”

Jon took the letter from Jaime, and began to read,

_“To my dearest sister,_  
_I have prayed everyday to the Old Gods to prove you great strength during this difficult time._  
_I write to inform you that my health has been increasing, and I am happy to announce that my heir is now betrothed to the Granddaughter of Lord Mormont, Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch._  
_Lady Mormont will be making travel to Winterfell in a moon’s turn along with her family; I would have hoped that you would be able to attend._  
_I believe a private meeting between us both should be discussed._

_Your Brother,_  
_Lord Stark.”_

Lyanna sat in silence at the letter; Jon began to notice her hand being to tremble in his,  
“Jon, send a raven to say I will not be attending. Not in this condition! Ser Jaime, spend a moment with me, please.”

Jon stood up from beside Lyanna, before placing a small peck on her forehead; nodding at Ser Jaime, Jon exited out of the chamber only to turn back and seeing Jaime sitting beside the Queen. He was the one person who knew how to make her smile; even when he placed his hand on hers she gave a small smile; just seeing his aunt smile in her fragile condition was enough to live on for her.

Walking down the hall, Jon thought over in his head of what to send to Lord Stark. He knew that Sam would have a better idea of writing, seeing as he does it most of the time; his head was clouded by words making him lose his attention as he walked into someone.  
“Pardon, my lady…”

“Oh watch, bastard!” Cersei Lannister snapped, “You won’t be here for long, once my son is on the throne.”

“Your son was a bastard,” Jon muttered.

“Once,” Cersei corrected, “he was once a bastard, you will forever be a bastard. Why did the Queen see such a need to keep you here? You are not her son, you should have been sent to Winterfell or Flea Bottom! I need to find my brother, I am sure he can help arrange that.”

“He is with the Queen,” Jon smirked, “as he is most days, comforting her.”

Cersei glared at Jon, narrowing her emerald eyes at him; he took note at how similar she was to her brother and how her bastard son was more a Lannister than Baratheon.

Lady Cersei began to speak before Jon cut her off,  
“You might have been the King’s mistress, but my aunt was the Queen. You are the Queen of nothing, your son is still a bastard either way you look at it, had Lyanna some form of evidence that I was Roberts; I could be on the throne. It wasn’t hard for you, since he was desperate for an heir of some sort.”

“You bastard, I…”

“Everything okay, Jon?” asked a voice down the bottom of the hall.

Ser Barristan Selmy stood in his Kingsguard uniform looking towards Jon,  
“Yes Ser, Lady Cersei was just excusing herself.”

Cersei turned to look at Jon, whispering in his ear before she walked off,  
“This isn’t over, bastard.”

________________________________________________

Lyanna hadn’t felt comfortable in a long time, this was the only occasion that she was able to be alone with Ser Jaime since the arrival of Lady Cersei a year ago,  
“Do you remember much of when you first arrived?” Jaime asked, as he fed her a handful of grapes.

“I remember too much,” Lyanna laughed, “I remember arriving with Jon. You took to him so well.”

“I did what was right,” Jaime smiled, “Robert left me to watch over you, and in doing so I took into consideration that Jon needed to be looked after.”

“I am happy that happened,” Lyanna said, fluttering her eyes in his direction, “I am happy that he had some male figure to look up to. Robert wasn’t very fond of him, which made it hard for us to develop a relationship.”

“Was that the only reason?” Jaime laughed, holding her hand.

“No,” Lyanna laughed, “you know my reasons, but the rest of the Keep doesn’t need to know.”

“Do you miss him?” the question made Lyanna’s expression change dramatically, “Rhaegar, I mean.”

Lyanna hesitated before answering,  
“Not a day goes by that I don’t think of him, and it won’t be long until I see him again.”

“Don’t say such things,” Jaime snapped, rubbing her hand in his, “I dread that day.”

“I have wished for my life to end since the day I came here,” Lyanna whispering, trying to wipe the tears falling down her cheeks, “but then I see Jon. I remember him being so small, I didn’t want the wet nurses near him. Robert tried to separate us many times, but each time I went looking for him.”

“Do you remember the time he went missing?” Jaime laughed, “was he about six?”

“That was horrific!” Lyanna laughed, “I don’t even know how he got into the dungeons, and being inside the mouth of the dragon skull! My heart was in my throat all day, it was worse when Robert found out.”

“The boy had a good life here, he might have been called names by the King’s whores, but he had a roof over his head and clean food and water. At least he has Ser Selmy and myself, Lya.”

“Ned wouldn’t take him after I fought for him, when Robert started to get abusive with the drink, I tried to write to Ned to take Jon away from here,” Lyanna remembered, “that was one of the conditions for keeping Jon, dropping contact with Ned.”

“Was it worth it?” Jaime asked.

“To keep Jon, yes; but to lose my family, no.”

“And now you are the Queen, and the King is dead.” Jaime took Lyanna’s cheek into his hand, smiling at his beautiful Queen.

“Yes, the King is finally dead.” Lyanna smiled at her knight, trying to stop her tears from rolling down her face.

“There has been a raven from Essos,” Jaime whispered as he moved closer to her.

“A raven?” Lyanna gasped, “What’s wrong? What has happened Dany?”


	3. A Golden Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I completed this chapter on my phone, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and anyother problems! 
> 
> All feedback welcome :) enjoy!

"Jaime did you hear me?" Lyanna's voice repeated in his head as he tried to think on what to reply to her. 

"Lya, you have to listen,' he said, trying to calm her down. Princess Daenarys hadn't been spoke of within the Keep for many years, but with the sudden death of King Robert the previous year, memories began to play over in Jaime's head. 

Lyanna sat looking at Jaime, with her eye brows raised in hope of some good news. He remembered how Lyanna used to ask him if any news had came from Essos regarding the Targaryens, though each time Jaime lied. How could he not? Lyanna had suffered too much in this lifetime.

"She is safe," Jaime whispered, "the Raven states that she has just been wedded." 

"Wedded?" Lyanna turned away from the knight, "when was did arranged? I ordered none of this!"

"You didn't, but there are other people watching over her," Jaime told his hand in hers, rubbing her dry hands against his. He began to remember Lyanna, years before, when she was young and innocent, much like Daenarys Targaryen. 

The first day Jaime had noticed her was on his arrival to Harrenhal, since he had been travelling from Casterly Rock he was delayed by a couple of days. He remembered when he had arrived, he was to follow in Ser Arthur Dayne's footsteps for some time; on the first night of his arrival, he saw her. 

Over towards the entrance of the hall sat the Starks; the eldest being Brandon, along with Eddard, Benjen and Lyanna... Lyanna. 

Jaime didn't no what it was, if it was her wild attitude or the wild beauty that she had; she sat in silence playing with her dark coloured hair while moving her gray eyes from table to table. Jaime sat in patience, waiting for her eyes to cross to him; at that moment, Cersei had left his mind, his own twin, his lover. Cersei had her own beauty, but it didn't match Lyanna, she was a winter rose. Cold and full of thorns if anyone got near, yet when she bloomed, she was the fairest and most beauty creature Jaime had ever seen. 

He hadn't realised he was starting to form a small smirk, until he noticed that Lyanna had frozen. She was staring at the thin air, even while couples started to dance on the floor, Lyanna kept her hold on her view. 

Turning his head, Jaime saw someone responding to her, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen started watching her back. Jaime remembered that he knew straight away there was something going on, but he knew it more when he decided to take a walk through the Godswood and found them both... Locked in each other's arms. 

Jaime hadn't entended to find anyone, he just wanted to go somewhere where he wouldn't have to think. Yet he was now the witness to an affair. He remembered seeing the way Lyanna held the Prince, wishing it was him instead. 

His memory then turned to the events of King's Landing, the day Robert became King. A Raven had arrived from House Dayne in Dorne, giving the news of a living Lyanna and a dead Ashara Dayne. Jaime knew it was at that moment that Lyanna took to Jon, he needed a mother, and she needed a child. Eddard Stark wrote stating that Lyanna had suffered enough from the events of the Tower of Joy, so he kept his sister in Dorne for several months to recover while Howland Reed rode for Castle Black.

It wasn't until Lyanna let out a small snore that Jaime was brought back to reality. Jaime watched as his Queen slept holding his hand, "Sleep tight, Lyanna.' 

Placing a kiss to her forehead; Jaime tucked Lyanna into her bed covers, it would have been the one night he would leave her alone to sleep, yet he knew he was returning, he just had run a quick errand to Varys. 

____________________________

Varys wasn't hard to find, the problem was making sure that Jaime caught him at the right time. With no patience in him, he opened the door to see the master of whispers in his solar writing a letter. 

"Oh Ser Jaime, never heard of knocking?" Varys smirked. 

"We need to talk," Jaime snapped, slamming the door behind him. 

"Why, what could the problem be?" Varys stood from his seat, folding the half written letter in the top drawer of her desk. 

"She needs to know," Jaime whispered. 

"Does she truly?" Varys questioned, "hasn't our Queen suffered enough? Hasn't she has enough in this life time?"

Jaime couldn't answer him; he tried to respond to the questions, only for Varys to hand him a note. 

"A letter from Castle Black," Jaime took the letter, reading each word carefully. 

"This is why Lyanna has the right to know," Jaime said, reading the letter again, "what have you been planning?"

"I do, what I do, for the peace of the Realm. The Queen has no reason to know of this, she is ill and near death..."

"More a reason for her to know," Jaime snapped, "if you won't tell, I will."

"And who would listen to a Kingslayer? Not once, but twice was it?" Varys stepped back from the knight, watching his every move. 

Jaime held his tounge, his thoughts turned to Lyanna the day of her arrival to King's Landing. A day of horror for the poor girl; she was only six and ten, King Robert had planned a special feast before the day of their marriage but what he didn't tell her was that she was to see death. 

Jaime took her by the arm as she walked into the Red Keep with baby Jon, only to see a sheet of red Crimson on the floor full of three bodies. One of Elia, covered in blood and clothes ripped off, Rhaenys was beside her mother with Multiple cheats wounds that had blood still pouring out. At the feet of King Robert, lay the small babe, Aegon, with his head smashed in enough that he couldn't be recognised. 

Lyanna turned to Jaime asking to leave, with the Kings approval Lyanna made it out of the keep before throwing up over the floor. Jaime took Jon from her, making Lyanna panick more, "I'll find a wet nurse, you need to rest."

"This is my punishment, I deserve this!" 

Jaime looked towards Varys, after recalling the horrible events of the Red Keep, "What of the girl?" 

Varys walked away, letting out a small laugh, "Didn't you read the letter? She is on her way to Winterfell, she will be safe and cared for. She is the priority now."


	4. A Blast of the Past

A blow of cold air smacked off Jon's nose as he woke the next morning. He had decided to spend the night in the library to help Sam look for a source of pain relief for Queen Lyanna, he hadn't realised that half way through reading a book he had passed out across the table ledge. It was Ser Jaime who found him as the sun began to rise,  
"Have you been here all night?" 

"It looks that way," Jon laughed as he wiped his eye, "how is she?" 

"Lyanna is fine," Jaime said, "it was a difficult night, but she survived."

Thank the Gods, Jon thought to himself. Even just one more day with her and he would be satisfied; he took note of the morning sky as he stood at the window. Frost was being to fill the Windows, while the sky was a red shade normally meaning it would be a warmer day than expected. 

"She has requested you," Jaime said.

"I will make my way," Jon said, "thank you Ser Jaime."

Jon grabbed the book he was reading the previous night, incase he happened to run into Sam. By the time he had reached Lyanna's chamber, she was breaking her fast,  
"Sorry," he said, "do you wish me to return later?" 

"Nonsense!" Lyanna smiled, while filling her mouth with soft food, "please join me." 

Jon closed the door behind him, while Lyanna excused her handmaid,  
"Now, my dear boy, there is much to discuss." Lyanna said. 

"To discuss?" Jon questioned. 

"Yes, I was telling you my story the last time you were here," Lyanna smiled at him, "now let us continue, 

In 281, Lord Stark received an invitation from King's Landing; one early morning I was breaking my fast with my brothers when father entered the Great Hall,  
"There has been an invitation to attend a tourney at Harrenhal," he said. 

Sitting in silence, I was a little confused as to what my father was requesting until he spoke,  
"You four are to attend, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell." 

"One of us could stay for you to attend father," said Brandon. 

"It would be better this way; it will give you all the chance to meet the other houses, and you all will have an advantage. A perfect occasion for Lyanna to meet Lord Baratheon," father laughed. 

He knew I wasn't happy with the proposal, I wanted to object several times; once I spoke to father and he had agreed, but I needed to find a Lord who would marry me instead. 

It seemed I failed my quest, until Harrenhal. 

We left for Harrenhal the next morning, it took over a moon's turn. I wanted to bring my own horse to trot but I got stuck in the wheelhouse. 

When we arrived, I was glad to get out for fresh air; I decided to take a walk without my brothers. I didn't want Brandon to give me any influence on how to charm Robert and I didn't need Ned telling me how great he was at everything. 

I found myself within the Godswood of Harrenhal, I felt a form of comfort being infront of the Weirwood; my mother taught me a small prayer to say before the tree, I said the words followed by my own prayer. 

I prayed for hope, for strength and for my father, this was the first time I was away from his guide and it was strange having Brandon watch over me for the next few weeks. 

While I spoke my prayer, I heard someone walking behind me; at first I suspected Benjen, he had asked to come with me but I insisted to be alone. Turning around I was faced with a person dressed in a black cloak, the person had their head down swaying from side to side. He muttered some words but not of the common tongue, yet he did say something before he left,  
"Are you happy? To be worth the destruction of a kingdom?" 

Still to this day, I don't no who it was. I didn't understand what he meant back then, but I do now; he left, this person, and when he left I continued to walk until I reached a river and noticed someone sitting beside it. 

I didn't mean to disturb him, but Prince Rhaegar turned around to see me watching him,  
"My lady, may I be of service to you?"

I dropped to the ground,  
"I am sorry, your grace. I didn't expect to meet anyone on my travels." 

"Travels?" He asked, standing up from the rock he was sitting, "and where is my lady traveling to?" 

"Just a walk, your grace." I explained, he held his hand out to help me stand "I wished to leave my brothers and clear my head from our journey from Winterfell." 

"Lady Stark?" He claimed, it appeared that he didn't realise who I was, "sorry my lady, I didn't realise. Thank the Gods you have arrived in time, I need to hold a meeting for your brother to attend."

"Do you wish for me to inform him, your grace?" I asked him, he formed a small smirk on his fine porcelain skin, yet it was his bright lilac eyes that had my attention. 

"Not at all, my lady," he laughed, "would you like some company for your travel?" 

At first I was took by surprise, I couldn't believe that the Prince had asked, though I was scared at his proposal at the same time,  
"If it would please his grace," I replied. 

"But would it please Lady Stark?" 

"Yes your grace," I whispered, dropping the eye contact. 

"Then that settles it, now where shall we go?" He asked. 

"Well I am not sure, your grace," I laughed, "I am not really sure where to go." 

The prince place his finger on his lips, as If he were thinking of a solution,  
"How about a walk along the river? Followed by some food?"

"At the feast, your grace?" I smiled. 

Prince Rhaegar hesitated, he turned me to and gave me a small smile as we started to walk along the river,  
"Yes, I meant the feast." 

We continued to walk for a few moments in silence, and then the Prince started to speak,  
"So how was the journey to Harrenhal?" 

"It could have been better," I laughed, "I wanted to travel by horse, but father said it wasn't lady like. So I got stuck in the wheelhouse." 

Prince Rhaegar started to laugh, it was the first time someone found my wildness amusing,  
"I apologise, Lady Stark, I am just surprised, most Ladies are glad to travel by wheelhouse." 

"Not to worry, your grace," I laughed, "I get to trot often in Winterfell, yet that life will disappear once I move to Storm's End." 

"Oh yes, I forgot about the proposal with Lord Baratheon," Rhaegar muttered, "are you looking forward..."

"No, oh no," I said, closing my eyes trying to avoid the image of Robert, "it is something I wish I had rejected, father said I could reject if I could find a Lord who would marry me instead." 

"Is that so?" The Prince exclaimed, he placed his lips to his mouth again in deep thought. 

I continued to watch him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, when we were approached by a member of the Kingsguard,  
"Your grace," 

"Ser Arthur," Rhaegar said, "meet Lady Stark, I found her alone and offered to give her company." 

"Lady Stark," Ser Arthur nodded towards me, "Rhaegar, your father has moved the meeting forward since Brandon Stark arrived early, it is to begin once you come with me." 

"I see," Rhaegar whispered, "please excuse me, Lady Stark." 

"Goodbye, your grace," I said, watching the two walk off. 

I turned around to continue my walk along the river, only to have a voice speak behind me,  
"Might I ask a question?" 

"Your grace?" I said, startled. 

"Would you like to go for a river walk again sometime?" He smiled, "I'll make sure we are not interrupted." 

"If it pleases his grace?" I laughed, "and yes, I would enjoy that."

"Perfect," Rhaegar smiled, taking my hand and pressing his lips against it, "goodbye, Lady Stark."


	5. Close as Friends

Once Prince Rhaegar left with Ser Arthur, I decided to return to the grounds of Harrenhal. It was during this part of my journey that I came across a current friend of mine, from the corner of my eye I could see a couple of Knights having a bit of fun with a young man about the same age as me. That was, before I realised what was going on, I turned my attention to the scene,  
"Get off me!" The young man shouted. From looking at this armour I could make out that he belonged to House Reed from the Neck. 

Back then, I have to admit, I was a little wild at times; I ran over to the Knights shouting,  
"That's my fathers banner man!" 

I was happy that I startled them, they threw down the mans spear and ran off. I headed over to the young man as he lay down, injured,  
"Are you okay?" I shouted.

"Yes, my lady," he said, trying to sit up on the ground, "thank the Gods, my lady, thank the Gods you helped." 

"Calm down," I said, I sat him up while looking at his wounds, "I need to get you cleaned up, please come with me to my tent."

"Your tent?" He whispered, "oh but my lady, what would people think. That is wrong..."

"I mean to heal you," I laughed, giving him a smirk, "and my brothers are there, so don't try the hand."

I helped him to his feet, and helped carry him across the grass; the Stark tent wasn't far away, thankfully Benjen saw us arriving.

"Lya, who you go there?" Benjen said.

"Will I don't actually know? Someone from House Reed," I said, realising I didn't no his name.

"Howland Reed, my lady," he produced a small smiled through the pain he was in. His wounds weren't as bad as I thought, a few cuts across his chest and a bloody leg. 

Brandon lifted Howland from the ground and carried him into the tent, while I overhead Ned at the other side of the tent,  
"I'm sure she will give you dance at the feast, Robert."

"But I want to see her," Robert grunted, "come on Ned, she is my future wife, she will be the Lasy of Storm's End."

"Yes, well I don't even know where she is," Ned said, "so the feast would be your easy option to get to know her."

Oh Gods, I thought. The last thing I wanted was to have to talk to Robert, let alone marry him! I shook off the conversation and headed into the tent to see Howland. 

Brandon had him bandaged up while Benjen was getting some fresh fruit for him,  
"Who were those men?" I asked.

"Just a couple of Knights," he whispered, "I would have been fine, but they were bigger than me..."

"Well it is over now," I said, "why don't you attend the feast with us tonight?"

"Oh my lady, that is too much," he exclaimed, "I am only a banner man, I am not worthy of that."

"Oh yes you are!" I shouted, "that settles it, you shall attend with us!"  
_______________________________________

The afternoon was drawing to a close, meaning that the feast was to begin. I insisted that Benjen give Howland some of his clothing, thankfully he had the same thought. We were the first House to arrive, after House Targaryen of course,  
"This is amazing, my lady," Howland said, "thank you ever so much. I cannot believe I am sitting in the same room as Lords and Ladies."

"And a King and Prince," I reminded him. It was then I realised that I could feel someone watch me from the moment we entered the hall; turning my view, I caught Prince Rhaegar red handed, resulting in him turning around to Ser Arthur. 

The rest of the Houses decided to join us, the dreadful Lord Baratheon happened to sit down beside Ned,  
"Well Ned, about that dance," Robert laughed. 

"Oh I think that would marvellous!" I laughed, clapping my hands, "to see a romantic dance between you both!"

Robert smirked over across the table, "Lady Stark, I was hoping..."

"THERE!" Howland shouted, interrupting Robert, "that's them!"

"Hmm," I thought, "I know them Houses."

"House Frey, House Blount and House Haigh," a voice whispered behind.

"Who are you?" I questioned. 

"I am know as Ser Jaime Lannister, though after tomorrow night I will take my white clock," Jaime said. 

"So you will be protector of the King?" I laughed. 

"Yes, my lady," he laughed, he turned his attention to the King entering the room, "please excuse me."

"Thank you," I said, grabbing his arm, "for telling me the houses." 

"The pleasure is all my, my lady," he replied. 

I smiled as he walked off, watching how he returned to Rhaegar's side and whispering to his ear. 

"Who the fuck was that?" Robert shouted. 

"Ser Jaime," I whispered. 

"He better stay the hell away," He said, as she started to drink his second glass of wine. 

"Oh Gods, give me strength!" I muttered, noticing how Howland heard me, "we will have to get these men back, Howland."

"And how are we gonna do that?" He questioned, laughing. 

"We need a knight," I smiled, "and I happen to know the perfect person."


	6. No Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter update! Sorry if there are any spelling errors, updated the chapter on the phone! Please enjoy!

"Oh, come on Ned!" I asked. 

"No," he laughed, "I'm not getting involved in this Lya." 

"But..." I said, giving him my puppy dog eyes. 

"No 'but's' little sister," he laughed; he was the only person I knew how to wrap around my finger, "okay, okay. If you need anything I'll help, but I'm not getting involved!"

"Anything?" I smiled. 

"Anything," Ned said, raised his eyebrow at me, "why? What have you done?" 

"Oh nothing!" I laughed, "but I'll hold you to your offer!" 

"Right, go along," he laughed, "go find Benjen."

"Okay, bye" I smiled, rushing out of the tent. 

I tried to remember where Benjen would be; it was the night before at the feast that we had came to the decision of the mystery knight, but Ned had rejected our offer. Of course, Benjen had asked to be the knight, which I rejected straight away! 

Once I had arrived at the Godswood, I noticed Benjen and Howland hiding in the bushes,  
"What have you got there?" 

"Well..." Benjen appeared, smirking, as he brought out a bag of mix matched armour.

"Ben, where did you find that armour?" I snapped.

"Well, let's just say that there will be a few Knights with pieces of armour missing!" Howland laughed. 

I couldn't help but join in with them both,  
"Right, well Ned turned down the offer," I said. 

"What? But we need someone," Benjen said, with a sense of disappointment. 

"We will," I said, trying to lift his spirit. 

"You do it Lya!" Howland shouted. 

"Shh!" I said, "we don't need anyone hearing!" 

"Why don't you do it Lya?" Benjen said. 

"We will see, tomorrow okay?" I said, "the feast will be soon!"

"And tomorrow, we will kick them squires arses!" 

____________________________________

The feast was a night to remember; well, that's a lie, the feast we fine, but after it was much more. 

During the feast we were able to watch Ser Jaime Lannister join the white cloaks, as well as Prince Rhaegar playing a beautiful song. 

Benjen noticed how I was crying as the Prince played his song, I don't remember if it was tears of joy or fear. All I know was that the song was magical, it made my heart melt; Benjen decided to make a scene and point out how I was crying, so I poured my glass of wine down him... Such a waste of wine! 

I knew I would need an early night, since Benjen and Howland decided that I was to be the mystery knight, so I excused myself from the feast after the food was served. 

Robert did offer to take me to the tent, which was very kind, though I wasn't wanting to go to the tent. I decided to walk to the Godswood, I wanted to be alone; I was missing the days of living in Winterfell. It was day two of our arrival, but with over a moons turn of travel I was homesick; I knew I would have to get used to it, with having to move to Storm's End soon so I push the issues out of the head.

When I arrived, I began to tremble; I remembered the man in the black clock from the day before. He never showed himself, which filled me with fear; I walked slowly to the Weirwood tree but noticed a flicker of light near it. 

Along the path from the Godswood to the river was lite up with small candles, there were torches on the trees meaning someone else was here. I followed until I saw the river, and noticed that there were two people standing there. 

"Lady Stark!" One said, "I thought you would come at some point!"

"Pardon?" I said politely, only to notice that Prince Rhaegar was walking towards me, "oh your grace!"

"Hush now," he said, "I told you that the next time I see you we wouldn't be interrupted, so I have brought Ser Arthur to keep guard."

"Keep guard?" I questioned, beside the river bed I was two small seats with a table in between them. 

"I brought wine and some fresh fruit," he smiled, making his purple eyes shine, "I am sorry that it is the middle of the night, but I think people would think it odd if they saw."

"Of course, your grace," I said. He took my arm as we both walked over to the seats, Ser Arthur pulled out my chair and pushed it in as I sat down. He then walked over to the path at the Godswood to keep guard. 

"So you enjoyed my song?" Rhaegar laughed as he sat on the chair, he then began to fill my glass with a some of the wine. 

"Oh yes," I laughed, remembering the wine over Benjen's head, "I am sorry, your grace, I got a little stubborn with my brother."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," he smirked, "it is rather amusing! Did you watch any of the games today?"

"No I didn't," I said, remembering that I my brothers trying to create this mystery knight, "were they good?"

"Yes, I believe your brother won," he said, "Brandon isn't it?" 

"Yes that is the one," I laughed. 

We continued to make conversation for quite some time, even so I hadn't realised how long we were out until Ser Arthur arrived beside me to try and carry me to my tent,  
"I'll walk her," Rhaegar whispered. 

And he did. 

He held me incase I fell, I do believe I was really drunk; how awful, in front of his grace, though I don't think he cared. 

I remember thinking of him in my drunken state, I wanted him; it was then that I realised I must have liked him in some way, since I cried at his music. He was beautiful, his silver hair against them purple eyes; eyes I wish I could see again. 

"Are you okay Lyanna?" He asked.

"Aye," I slurred. 

"We are nearly there," he laughed. 

"No one can know," I said, losing my balance and falling into him.

"No one will know," he smiled as I turned to look up at him, "there, we are here."

We had arrived at the tent, Lucky no one had returned before us,  
"Do you have to go?" I drinker asked. 

"Yes," he laughed. 

"Can't you come in?"

"Is that an invitation?" He smirked. I began to realise what I was asking. How wrong I was to ask, but I wanted it. I wanted him in the tent, I wanted him to lie against my cold skin, I wanted him to rub himself against me. 

He forced his lips to my forehead before continuing,  
"Goodnight Lyanna."


	7. What Is Yet To Come

The next morning I had a very sore head, more sore than I wanted to admit. I washed myself in the tent and dressed in my favourite blue dress, it reminded me of my blue winter roses in Winterfell. I started to leave the tent when a faint voice spoke,  
"Wait for me!"

"Hush Ben, we don't want to wake our brother," I laughed, "hurry!"

Benjen pulled together his clothes and walked out of the tent. On the way to breaking our fast, I started to notice something odd about my brother,  
"Oh Gods Ben!" I shouted, "didn't you wash? Smell that drink from you!" 

"Sorry Lya," he said, stumbling on the feet, "I'm still trying to find my balance!" 

And with that, Benjen fell. Maybe I should have been the big sister that I was, but I couldn't help but laugh, especially when I saw he was right in the mud!

"It's not funny Lya!" Benjen snapped as he tried to stand up.

"Oh but it is!" I continued to laugh, until I saw a couple of Knights stopping to look at us

"Oh great," Benjen said, "why didn't you help me, I didn't want the prince to see me!"

"The prince?" I snapped, looking around to see Rhaegar behind the Knights entering the hall for the feast. 

"I don't think he is looking at you," I whispered to myself, not realising I was speaking out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Benjen asked. 

"Oh nothing, let's go get you dressed!" 

We made our way to the hall to break our fast. It was enjoyable, the food was fresh and delighful! I took note when I saw Benjen drinking his drink and refilling it fast,  
"Ben what are you drinking? May I have some?"

"Well, it's a little early in the day for it," Benjen laughed. 

"Stop drinking wine! It's not even midday!" I shouted, grabbing his glass from him, "I need you to be stable if we are going to pull off this mystery knight."

"Sorry Lya," he laughed, making my temper build, "I'll fit you up after eating, to the Godswood!"

After breaking fast, we did go to the Godswood; Howland was there waiting for us as we fitted the armour together. I noticed how the armour was too big for Benjen and also too big for me,  
"It will have to do," I said. 

"You can do it Lya," Ben laughed, only for his laugher to die when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye,  
"Hide it," he whispered. 

I turned around to distract our uninvited guest, I walked towards the bushes to see who was sneaking. As I walked closer, our guest decides to show himself, arms folded and not impressed,  
"Well well well," he said with a melodic tone of voice, "what do we have here?"  
________________________________________

The crackle of the fire woke Jon up from his heavy sleep, waking to see his Queen sleeping in front of him. 

Though, Jon knew he didn't feel right, ever since he could remember living in King's Landing he never felt somewhat whole; there was part of his soul missing, he believed it was the loss of his mother and father yet it truly wasn't. 

He was always told how the King Robert would never feel soft towards him, though he remembered when he was a small child it was different. 

Before the days of the Queen crying to sleep, there were days when Robert would have treated him like a son; then that all changed. Ser Jaime had took Jon for some sword training at the age of six, he was allowed to trot on the horses and sword fight with Ser Selmy. 

From that day, he knew he was destined to be a member of the Kingsguard. He was then escorted to his chamber by Ser Jaime, only to hear arguing outside his door, he thought he knew the voices... No, he knew who was there.  
King Robert was roaring at his Lady Wife, his aunt Lyanna, but what for? 

Ser Jaime was able to take him away before he was able to hear the conversation, but from that day on, King Robert hated him. 

King Robert had him moved to the opposite end of the Red Keep, he was forced to sleep alone in an empty cold room. No fire was ever lite for him, yet what warmed his heart the most was seeing Ser Jaime arriving with Lyanna. Not one night went by that he didn't fall asleep in her arms, though every morning he would have though it were a dream, a dream he didn't want to wake from. 

In reality, King Robert was dead, and Queen Lyanna felt free. Jon sat in front of her bed, rubbing the hard cold skin on her hand; he didn't want to wake her, yet he knew there was a reason why she wanted to talk about her past. 

"When did she sleep?" Jon whispered.  
He noticed Ser Jaime at the balcony of the room, sitting drinking from his wine glass. 

"She was talking about the Godswood in Harrenhal the last I heard," he said. 

Jon stood from his seat, moving to place a small peck onto Lyanna's head. Outside the room, the cold air made him feel very so cold, yet he knew he felt safe.  
"She enjoyed Harrenhal?" Jon questioned.

"Oh yes, she enjoyed Harrenhal," Jaime smirked, "tell me, Jon, if you wanted something enough that it would end your life, would you do it?" 

"Ser Jaime?" 

"What would you do, if there was something missing from you? If you felt that there was someone out there with part of your soul?"

Jon understood, he knew he wasn't going daft about feeling incomplete, though he wouldn't have thought it could have been solved.  
"Did you love her?" Jon asked.

He heard a light laugh, from a Kingsguard, someone who took a vow, to take no wife or child.  
"I still love her," Jaime whispered, "I have looked after her from the beginning of Kings Landing. I watched her through every piece of horror she had to go through. King Robert never wanted her, but he didn't want anyone else to have her; how can a northern woman of porcelain and wildness be so beautiful. You know she caught the attention of many at Harrenhal, especially Prince Rhaegar."

"Yet she didn't feel the same..."

"You know nothing Jon," Jaime turned his head to view Jon, the man he raised within the Red Keep, "the Prince was obsessed with her, he nearly destroy a kingdom, but it takes two to participate. Lyanna loved him Jon, she would never admit it now but she has to me, years ago. She never got to live in this place, listen to her." 

His blood began to run cold at Ser Jaimes words, the idea of Lyanna running away with a Prince was not her character in his opinion.  
A small cough was made in the bedroom,  
"That's enough Ser Jaime." 

"Im sorry, Your Grace," Jaime jumped from his seat, rushing to her bedside. Jon watched on at the Knight and Queen, there was more Ser Jaime wasn't telling him and he wanted to know why. 

"You must tell him more," Jaime whispered.  
"What is there to tell," she raised her eyebrow at the knight, "I have lived my life, and now I wish to go to the afterlife in peace. I don't want hear what you told Jon again, that is none of your business Ser Jaime." 

"I'm sorry Lyanna, I didn't mean anything," Jaime defended.

"He was drinking aunt," Jon decided to cut in, "I guess many people say the wrong things when drunk." 

"Are you defending him Jon?" Lyanna questioned.

Jon moved his eyes from Lyanna to Jaime, the two people who were basically his parents. He knew Lyanna was very maternal over him, while she would only allow Jaime to be with him alone. 

"Yes, your grace," Jon said, feeling the burning in his throat.

"No," Lyanna laughed, putting her hand up to stop Jon, "don't address me with 'your grace' please."

Jon stood in silence as Lyanna wiped the sweat off her own head,  
"I need Sam, I need to know how long I have left."

"Please don't talk like that," Jon whispered, "you can't die yet."

"Can't die?" She let out a small laugh, and started to try to stand out of the bed, "you are all I have left Jon. Every person I ever loved or cared for is die, except you. My own brother, the bloodily Lord of Winterfell doesn't care for me. Did you know he tried to take you away from me? From me! You were only a small thing, and Robert flipped one day. I was given a decision, either for you to go North and I stay here or for us to stay under the control of Robert; I couldn't let you go, I couldn't! You were a small babe, a hopeless little thing. My brother, oh sweet Ned is not as sweet as people make him out to be; you know he killed someone dear to me? Someone I loved to the ends of the world, the moment I fell asleep, he killed..."

"Calm down," Jaime held Lyanna as she tried to climb from the bed, "it's okay, stop this."

A sound of crying came from the Queen, her face against Ser Jaimes chest while he held her tight. The knight turned to Jon, more confused than he was,  
"She sometimes gets like this," Jaime whispered.  
He rubbed his hand through her hair to relax her, he raised for the damp cloth to wipe the blood dripping from her mouth.  
"Please stop Lyanna, you can't be like this," Jaime said. 

"But what can I do?" She cried.

"We will talk to him, together?" Jaime asked, putting her back on the bed.

"What do we have to talk about?" Jon interrupted, sitting down in the chair. 

"You," Lyanna smiled as she pushed her head back down onto the pillow, "you my dear boy, and everything that belongs to you." 

 

________________________________ 

 

While a young man was being given a history lesson by the one woman who cared about him, a young woman woke in her dark room. The candles had been blown out, the fire had went out and now she felt fear take over her. 

In the middle of the night, she looked from her window to see Castle Black as dark as ever. She watched the snow fall from the sky as she felt content, she was to be leaving soon to start a new life. 

"I could run away," she said to herself each day, "I could run North, no one would find me." 

Though what kept her in her room was the memory of her dream, the same dream each night.  
A dream of an abandoned tower...

In the dream she was alone in a room of blood and roses, she would turn around and see a young dark haired boy at the window,  
"Where have you been?" He would laugh, "I have been waiting all these years!"

She would wake in bed of sweat, she would have to wash herself every morning and night, she would write music to reduce the tension in her body and beg her grandfather to get her a musical instrument so she could play and try to relax. 

Though it was Benjen Stark who requested to be her guardian at Castle Black, the young woman was happy enough; she was able to twist him round her little finger. 

Since the day she was brought to Castle Black, Benjen Stark adored her; he watched her every move and made sure she wouldn't annoy the Lord Commander, her grandfather. 

Though she had many people looking out for her at Castle Black, she didn't feel complete...

She was missing a piece of herself, a part of her soul.


	8. Back to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An odd visitor arrives in King's Landing, while Jon comes face to face with the enemy and learns more of Harrenhal. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes made :)

Jaime sat rubbing Lyanna's hand as he smiled, staring at the flames of the fire. Lyanna was near her end, she knew of course; but Jaime denied it everyday. 

She would get better, he would say inwardly, she would feel free and he would do anything she asked. Jaime began to remember the first time in Harrenhal when he saw Lyanna, and how it hurt him to see her with Rhaegar that night. 

He watched from the trees, he saw how gentle the prince was, how he cupped her chin and pecked her head. Holding her like glass, though Lyanna being the wild woman she was threw herself at him. She forced her lips against his, while he walked backwards holding her, it was then that Jaime knew he had over spend his time watching. 

He still didn't no what happened with them that night, he didn't no if the prince dishonoured her or if they found their senses. One thing he knew for sure, was that the bastard in front of him needed to know a love story. A story that would help him decide this own fate in the world. 

"Do you have any news of Dany?" Lyanna whispered. From the corner of his eye, Jaime saw Jon lift his head to their direction.

"The Targaryen?" Jon snorted, "what of her? If Robert had his way she would be dead."

"And so would you," Lyanna replied taking him off guard, "do you know why Robert never really liked you? As much as it broke my heart."

"No," the boy whispered.

"Of course you don't, I told him you know," Lyanna sat up right in the bed, she tighter her grip on Jaime's hand. She knew her time was coming closer than she wanted, "I told him who your father was."

"Brandon Stark?" Jon laughed, staring at the flames in the room, moving his hand forward he started to dare himself with the flames. 

Placing his fingers in, it felt as if he were playing a song, yet anytime be touched the flames, he felt nothing but heat, "everyone in the whole realm knows that's Brandon Stark is my father." 

"Because I told it," Lyanna snapped, "it is because of me that everyone thinks my brother is your father." 

"Well who then?" 

"Don't listen to her Jon, I think the milk of the poppy has clouded her senses?" Jaime interrupted, widening his eyes at Lyanna, "how about we let you sleep, my Queen, I think I need to have a few words with Jon." 

Lyanna sat with no expression, she knew she had went too far,  
"Yes, of course; Jon, come back to me after please."  
____________________________________

The men left the room, letting Sam spend sometime with the Queen,  
"It could be anytime," he told them before entering the chamber, "Queen Lyanna might not survive the night." 

"We will return after I speak," Jaime ordered, turning away down the corridor with Jon following behind. 

"What must we speak about?" Jon asked him as he looked out the window, shades of red and purple filled the sky. 

"In the gardens," Jaime ordered. Once arrived in the garden, Jaime continued to walk before stopping and staring at the young man in front of him. 

He was a Stark through and through, though there was someone else Jon reminded him of.   
"Jon, she doesn't have much time," he started, "Lyanna wants to tell something really important, and will her time nearly up I think I should help her." 

"Go on," Jon groaned. 

"She was speaking the truth, about your father," Jaime watched Jon's expressed turn from hard to soft, "I knew your father for a very long time, I was even there when he had his first encounter with your mother."

"Ashara?" Jon whispered.

"Listen, there has been a lot of lies told, but you have to understand it was for your own safety," Jaime put his hand on Jons shoulder, trying to read him yet it was impossible, a Stark trait he had inherited.

"I don't understand Ser Jaime," Jon narrowed his eyes, before witnessing a man similar in height behind Jaime. 

Jaime focused on Jons eyes flash from him to behind him, turning around he met the one person he never expected to see,   
"Benjen Stark, well I never," Jaime laughed, though Benjen just stared at Jon.

"Jon?" He asked, "there is no doubt who you are, a true Stark I see!"

"Uncle Benjen," Jon smiled, "we have never met?"   
"Once, along time ago," Benjen rubbed his soft beard as he remembered the little babe that Jon was, "you were just a few moons old, and then I left for the Wall. Speaking of, Ser Jaime, I suppose you are wondering why I am here?" 

"Yes?" Jaime questioned, standing in front of Jon. It was odd for Benjen to be in Kings Landing, Jaime knew it had to do with Jon or else Lyanna.

"Enya is to be married soon and I want to discuss matters with me sister," Benjen said. 

"Who is Enya?" Jon asked innocently. 

"Who is... Ser Jaime?" Benjen snapped, narrowed his eyes at the knight. 

"We haven't got to that part yet," he whispered, rubbing his head with his hand, "and Lyanna doesn't no." 

"Are you trying to tell me that my sister doesn't no anything?"

"No... Nor does Jon," Jaime whispered.

"Ser Jaime, this was not how it was supposed to happen," Benjen snapped, turning his attention to Jon, "shall I excuse myself to see my sister?" 

"No, I'll show you the way," Jaime said, "I will come back for you Jon, please don't try to get into trouble."

Jon sat down on the bench in the garden, the sky was getting darker, which meant that his aunt Lyanna had less time in this world. 

Sitting alone, he tried to fit together this puzzle that Jaime had created, Lyanna talking about her life and now the question of who his father was. Was it Robert? Was that why he was forced to stay in Kings Landing, he thought, but that would make him an heir to a throne that truly didn't belong to him. 

Dany... He thought of the Targaryen across the sea, in exile, for being born to the wrong house. The poor woman, a Targaryen alone in the world, much like Jon himself, though he was a bastard of no house; both born after the war and both confused by what had been going on. 

Yet he seemed to wonder why Queen Lyanna would care about the girl's well being; the Targaryen girl's brother took Lyanna and raped her, so why did she care about her? 

"Didn't expect to find you here bastard," a voice from the shadows spoke, waking Jon from his thoughts.

"What's it to you," Jon spat at the man. He was younger than Jon, the heir to Robert's throne, the legitimatised bastard. Jon took note of the man's blonde hair while coming face to face with emerald eyes, aye he was Cersei's image. A bastard much like Jon.

"This is my realm," the man snorted, "so you best be on your best behaviour. We don't want Queenie dying with her nephew gone."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Jon stood from the bench, coming face to face with the man.

"Why? What you going to do, bastard?" The man smirked, a Lannister smirk just like his mother. Though Joffery didn't appear to have any traits of Robert, he acted like he was destined to be King.   
"Mark my words, bastard, the moment that whore dies, you're on your own and I'll find you," Joffery whispered before turning and leaving Jon.

There were rumours that many of Robert's bastards envied Jon, why did he get to live the life of a Prince? Yet he was only Brandon's bastard, so why did the Royal Bastards not get the life of luxury?

Jon had heard one or two rumours growing up of his aunt Lyanna, the hurtful one was that he was her son. 

He didn't understand it, he didn't want to understand it; he was her nephew, and didn't like to believe in rumours. The last thing he wanted was to believe it and his desire to meet his mother destroyed; though Jon kept this to himself, he knew he would be a laughing stock, thinking his aunt was his mother.

Yet it was only because she treated him like her own; maybe I was there to comfort her, Jon would think, he knew she couldn't have any children of her own after being rescued from Rhaegar's wrath, he didn't want to think what had cause the damage. 

Standing alone in the garden, Jon realised he had been staring at the gardens for nearly an hour once Joffery had left him. He had had enough, he needed answers. 

Racing towards the Red Keep and onward to Lyanna's room he was greeted by Sam outside her door,  
"Sam?" He whispered, frightened; what news of his aunt, he needed to see her before she passed.  
"She is good, Jon," Sam smiled at him, patting Jon's shoulder, "I think we might have a few more days with her."

Thank the gods, Jon said inwardly, thank the old gods and new!  
"Can I go in?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," Sam laughed, "Ser Jaime is still there, however Benjen Stark is away for food."

"Thank you Sam," Jon nodded at his friend, he was thankful to have Sam as his aunts Maester. 

Opening the door, he was greeted by Lyanna's bright smile; he moved his attention to her hand reaching over to him,   
"Come my dear boy," she whispered, not breaking the eye contact with him, "I think we should continue our story?" 

"Yes aunt," Jon said, acting like the five year old he used to be; he remembered how Lyanna would have read him stories to sleep by the open fire, she would have lite the fire in his cold room at the other end of the castle, and she would have brought many books. 

"Your father loved to read," she would say. He remembered the one about the ice dragon, that was his favourite one; he would have asked his aunt if he could go find the book the library though she would have always replied with, "it was your father who read it to me, but with no book. He had it memorised, and so I did the same to read it to you."

Lyanna's movement on the bed made him remember where he was, sitting waiting patiently for her to begin the story again,  
"Now where was I?"  
_______________________________________

"I was a little frightened when I was confronted by the man at the Godswood, Prince Rhaegar had followed me and had stayed behind the trees while we assembled the armour,   
"Well what do we have here?" He questioned, folding his arms across his chest while I stood wide eyed at him. 

It wasn't until I turned around to see Ned that I realised what had happened, I had forgotten that Ben and Howland where behind me.  
"I am sorry your grace," Ned said, rushing to my side, "this whole arrangement was my idea, I apologise."

"What arrangement?" Rhaegar chuckled. 

"The arrangement that my sister has told you of?" My brother said, he was so sure that I had confessed it all to my dear Prince, yet he was very wrong.

"I haven't said anything brother," I laughed, "but why don't you tell the Prince now that you have something to confess?"

My eyes flicked from Neds dead face to Rhaegar; I remembered the night before, and how he had set up the table by the river. 

It was a nice gesture, and it made me question Robert, the man I was to marry. Would he be as generous as Rhaegar? From what I have lived, he wasn't. 

"Well, Your Grace, I was planning to compete in the tourney," Ned admitted.

"But your brother, Brandon has entered, is there a reason as to why you wish to enter?" Rhaegar continued to smile in my direction as I listened to my brothers reply, 

"Yes well, there has been a bit of..."

"Ned would like to ask permission, Your Grace," I interrupted, "he thought it would be wise to ask you as he doesn't want to put his name down."

Rhaegar laughed, "why wouldn't you want to put your name down, young Stark?"

"We don't want Brandon to know," I snapped, batting my grey eyes at the Prince, "please Your Grace?"

Rhaegar placed his hand below his chin while moving his beautiful purple eyes from Ned to me, "I have one condition."

"Yes Your Grace?" Ned asked quietly. 

"If you would please, Eddard, I wish this condition to be between me and your sister."

That was something I didn't expect, worried by the remark, I turned to Ned,   
"Excuse us?" I asked, letting out a small laugh as he walked over to Ben. 

"Well?" I whispered, once Ned was far from us.

"Tonight," the Prince said, "tonight, meet me here, just like last night. That is the condition."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and what seemed to be a scheme,   
"Why?"

"I want to see you again," he said, "that's all I ask. Well maybe I would like to see you more, so it might mean tomorrow night and the next night."

"Okay," I said, "I will see you tonight, after the feast, and hopefully drunk." 

I turned away before he had the chance to reply; a sense of excitement fell over me, I had enjoyed the night before a little too much. 

I didn't plan to fall asleep with inappropriate images of the Prince in my head, but I knew I wouldn't create them in my head that night.   
I hurried towards Ned and Ben,   
"What was the condition?" Ned asked.

"Oh it's just a little something," I laughed, "never mind that, are you not excited to be going as the mystery knight?"

"Wait...what?" Ned shooed his head, "I told you I'm having nothing to do with this Lya."

"Oh but sweet Ned, you can't go back on your word, Prince Rhaegar will be looking for you, now that you said you would do it; and of course since he and I have decided on a condition, you will have to do it."

"Gods! This isn't a game Lya, you had this planned out? How long?" Ned folded his arms while giving me the look father used to give us. 

"Well, I only decided it once you arrived, unexpectedly mind you! And there was no way I was rejecting the Prince's offer, maybe one day I'll be Queen? Hell no, that is something I wouldn't like!" 

Skipping towards the hall, I ignored what my brother was complaining about. 

It could have been the unwanted attention from the Prince, or the fact I was playing fire with fire; though if I had known that the fire would burn out a year from then, I might have rethought my actions.


	9. Heated Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter :)   
> Things are now taking shape!   
> This chapter was a little rushed, so I'm sorry for any spelling etc.

I couldn't wait for the rest of the day to pass so that I could go to the Godswood, I shouldn't have been so excited.

Prince Rhaegar was a married man, and I was to marry Lord Baratheon; but in that moment, during that day, I forgot everything.   
I forgot my duty, I forgot what I was supposed to do in life, and because of that thousands had to die. 

During the feast I could feel as though someone was watching me, I automatically thought it was Rhaegar but he was sitting beside the King and listening to Arthur. 

Just watching the Prince gave me nerves in my stomach, his soft silver hair tied back was enough to make my knees weak.

As I starting to drink my wine, I started to think it could have been Robert, but he wasn't there; I didn't no where he was. I wondered if it could have been Ned, since the arrangement of him being the mystery knight, though he was too occupied with watching Brandon dancing with Lady Ashara; turning to my left side I came face to face with his emerald eyes. 

Aye, Ser Jaime was there, watching. 

Sitting beside Benjen, I could hear him discussing matters with Howland,   
"She is up to something," he would say.  
"No she is trying to help us," Howland whispered.   
Ben tapped my shoulder for my attention,   
"Lya? Was it a good idea to have the Prince involved?"

Looking at my little brothers worried face, I replied,   
"Well it was really Ned who messed it all up. He thought I had told Rhaegar about the armour, but I hadn't. So he shot himself in the foot and had to tell the Prince, but I saved him."

"How so?"   
"I asked Rhaegar not to tell Brandon, and he said..."

"Shouldn't you be addressing him as 'your grace'?" A voice spoke from behind, turning around I wondered how fast Ser Jaime had moved from his standing spot to behind me.

"What's it to you, knight?" I spat, frowning at him.

"Ladies are supposed to be nice to Knights," he whispered through his teeth. 

"Excuse me then!" I jumped off my seat as I spoke, I then decided to walk by Ser Jaime out of the hall towards my destination, the Godswood. 

Prince Rhaegar was still with the King, but that didn't matter. I wanted to be allow now, I didn't want to have a knight over my head listening to my discussions with my brother; and then it hit me, how much did Jaime hear? Or did he hear anything? 

The Godswood was quiet, there were no fire torches in the trees and there was no table with wine waiting for me. 

I decided to pray, a small prayer to the Old Gods to help me through the hard time I was facing. I knew Ned wasn't happy with the way I treated him in front of the Prince, so I prayed for him; I prayed for Brandon, for his marriage to Lady Tully in the next few months and for him to never find out about Ned in the tourney. Then Benjen, I always had a soft spot for Ben ever since father told us about mother. He was only a small thing, he didn't really understand; I did what any sister would do without a mother, I raised him as she would have wanted. 

I waited in silence, day dreaming at the river in my view; I could hear the branches on the ground being snapped by someone walking. Turning around I was greeted by Rhaegar a after sometime,  
"How long have you been here?" He asked.

I walked his every move, and how beautiful he looked,   
"It doesn't matter. You're here now." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" He let out a small laugh as he walked over to me. Standing tall above me, I remembered how far I had to bend my neck back to see him. Yet I still remember the sweet smell of cinnamon from him, and the Dornish wine,   
"Have you had much to drink?" I sniggered.

"I have had some," he laughed, "and you, Lyanna?"

My heart melted when he called me by my name; it was like a calling, that I was his little wolf and he was my dragon, my flight out of hell. 

"I have had some," I smiled, realising he was rubbing his fingers along mine, "why did you ask for me to meet you?"

Laughing, Rhaegar walked pass me towards the river,  
"Care for a walk?" 

I rushed to his side, taking note of how he took my arm as we walked,   
"Well? You haven't answered my question?"

We walked in silence, still not getting my answer. After a while, he began to speak,   
"Have I mislead you?"

"Sorry?" I questioned; we had stopped a few yards down from the tents of Harrenhal, alone with no one in sight. 

"I believe I have," he said, cupping my chin, "you are to marry Lord Baratheon?"

"Everyone knows that," I whispered. 

"Yet you haven't admitted it to yourself?" He smiled at me, while I gazed into her amethyst eyes.

"No," I replied, "I don't want it. I don't want to marry him... Why do you ask this'll ?"

"No reason," he said, dropping his hold on me. He walked away towards the forest, for whatever reason, so I followed.

"Lyanna what are you doing?" He said while in front of me. 

"What game are you playing?" I shouted, "do you think every woman would throw herself at you?"

"What are you talking about?" He stopped, turning around to me as I stood hopeless. 

"You, I ask you why you have asked to meet me, yet you don't answer! What do you want from me?" I basically screamed at him, he had annoyed me; he wasn't playing fair and he was not answering me. 

"For Gods sake Lyanna, you!" He shouted, making my heart sink, "I want you. I shouldn't have asked you to come if I knew this would happen."

"You don't even know me..."

"No I don't know you, properly," he said, walking to the aggressive person I was. His voice turned to a light whisper, "but I would like to. I know you don't like the idea of marrying Lord Baratheon, I know you can win over your brother like earlier and I know you wish to be free."

I knew he was waiting for me to respond, but I couldn't. I stood with my mouth open at him, he had just confessed this to me yet I didn't no what to do. 

Any woman would have been amazed at this, any-other woman would have grabbed him and said the same; yet I didn't no what to do. 

"I am sorry Your Grace," I said, "I am sorry if I have made you feel attracted to me. I must take my leave."

I raced to the Godswood before he could say anything to me, I followed the river and arrived at my destination.

Once there I did admit I felt the same for him. I didn't no what to say to him, but once I felt safe I knew what to say and what horror I was going to start. 

Turning back, Rhaegar hadn't followed me; what a stupid girl I was, for leaving him there and for picking love over duty. Though I knew I didn't love him, not yet. 

Down by the river, I saw him sitting throwing stones against the waves,   
"I'm sorry," I said.

He looked at me, standing from the ground,  
"I'm sorry Lyanna, I didn't mean any of this."

"Listen I might be a little still drunk, but might I ask something?" I asked.

"Anything," he said, as he stood over me. I let him cup my chin as he gazed at me, he was a man of pure beauty. Some of his fine silver hair fell over his eye, while the rest was behind his back tied in a low plait, and his skin was of white porcelain. 

"I want to meet you again," I admitted, "even if it's just throughout this tourney. I don't want to marry Robert, not while I want..."

He interrupted me, stopping me finishing my request; he had smacked his fine lips against mine as he placed his hand on my waist. My heart was going crazy, I didn't no what was wrong with me; we women were always taught about how to please men, but in that moment I was being pleased by him touching me. 

I pushed my lips against his, keeping my eyes shut tight; I was making a huge mistake, but I wanted to enjoy this part of my life that I had free. 

"You can see me when ever you wish, Lyanna," he whispered against my mouth, "little she-wolf."

"Your little she-wolf?" I corrected him, laughing, "no one has ever called me a 'she-wolf.'"

"Then your my little she-wolf," he said, pushing his lips against mine again. Oh how I felt such happiness in that moment, finding someone who feels the same as you and both admitting it.

Alas, the moment would end, but for the meantime I would live more that I ever could; by being in his arms, watching the moon light shine off the river bed, I felt like I was home.


	10. Dark Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback guys.  
> Enjoy this update :) hope the pieces are all coming together :)  
> This chapter was a little rushed, sorry for any mess ups :)  
> The next one will be longer!

Each night after our first meeting, we met in the Godswood. There were moments of awkwardness during the day, like when he would greet me with my brothers; seeing his beautiful purple eyes made me weak, thankfully no one knew a thing about us. 

A few days later, the tourney was starting and I remembered this was the day for Ned.  
"Why the hell did I agree to this?" He muttered as he got dressed in the armour.

"Because I'm your baby sister?" I said, sarcastically, "and Prince Rhaegar will be expecting you."

"Ha! Is that all?" He laughed, "here, baby sister, why do you feel the need to run off after eating at the feast these nights?"

My eyes widened at his remark, I always made sure no one noticed where I went, yet I wondered if he had found out.  
"What do you mean brother?" I asked. 

"Well, it's a little odd. You disappear, and then Robert does too," he smiled. 

"Robert?" I laughed, why the hell was Robert going out? "oh no, there is nothing happening there!"

"But he is your betrothal," Ned narrowed his eyes at me as he held me by my shoulders in the tent, "you are to marry him Lyanna."

"Stop that Ned," I walked out of his grip, "just let me live my life as I want until then, please?"

"Fine," he agreed, thankfully, "go get Howland to help me with this."

I did as my brother commanded, I got Howland and left them both in the tent. The tourney was only a few hours away, and I hadn't even had the chance to break my fast; making my way to the hall for food, I took note of the man walking behind her. 

"Are you okay?" I questioned, keeping my head forward and not looking. 

"My lady?" The voice asked; I knew that voice, yet I hadn't heard it in a few days. Turning round I was greeted by Ser Arthur Dayne. 

"Ser Arthur," I nodded, wondering what reason he had to follow me.

"Forgive me, my lady," he said, "but I have a message for you."  
He held out a sealed letter in his hand; I took it, opening it I read it to myself, aye it was who I thought. 

"Did you know any of this?" I asked him.

"I don't no what it is my lady, but I think you have a meeting tonight?" He smiled, before leaving. 

Of course Rhaegar would tell Ser Arthur of our meeting, he was his close friend after all and he also became a friend of mine. 

Looking down at the letter he gave me, I read my fathers words over in my head.  
'For your safety, we must discuss matters once you return.' 

Whatever that meant, I was not sure then. 

* * *

The tourney was over, and Ned did great! He had challenged them squires and, of course, he beat them. I was proud of him, too proud. Though the worse of it was when we all went to the feast that night; the King was a little mad, and so he made a speech,  
"I declare this mystery knight to be an enemy to the Royal family and to the Realm! I set it upon my son, the Prince of Dragonstone, to bring this impostor to me before the morning!"

"Oh shit," I muttered, tuning my attention to my brother, "Ned?" 

He sat in silence, gazing at the food and wine in front of him. I tried to get his attention, though each time I looked away from him, I saw how Rhaegar was watching us. It was like he was worried for us about it all,  
"Where is the shield?"

"In the Godswood," he said, "I should have got rid of it." 

"No, it's fine," I smiled, trying to comfort him, "I have to go there anyway, so I'll get it."

"What are you going there for?" He asked, enraged.

"None of your business, but just be grateful that I will be saving your sorry butt!" 

After the feast, I left for the Godswood; there were fires alight on the torches at the trees, and before me was my Prince,  
"Your brother rode good today, so good that the King wants him dead."

"I'm sorry," I cried, "I didn't expect this to happen; take me to your father, not Ned. This was all my idea, he tried to stop me."

"Hush now," he said, taking me in his arms, "I don't like when my little she-wolf is upset."

"I'm not upset," I grunted, stubbornly. 

"Well then, calm down," Rhaegar said, cupping my chin in his hand.

"Ned forgot to get rid of the shield, can that be good to you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. 

"I'm sure it will," he laughed, "I'll bring it to the King and tell him it was all I could find."

Smiling at him, he smacked his lips off mine taking me by surprise. My blood ran cold at his touch, my heart began to get faster with excitement; he was perfect, and we were so close to each other yet so far away. 

As he kissed me, I couldn't resist him. I grab his hand, placing it against my breast as I tried to unlace my gown,  
"No," he whispered against my neck.

"But I want..." 

The noise in the trees stopped us on our path of seduction, turning our heads over, I watched as Rhaegar went to see who was hiding; but no one was there. It must have been a bird, but whatever it was, it ruined the moment. 

_____________________________________

"I think that is enough for one day?" Lyanna said as she nodded at Jon sitting in front of her, "I don't want to go into detail of the romantic side of my life."

"I agree," Ser Jaime laughed. 

"Well, you both best be off! Wake me in the morning please," she said, watching the two leave the room. 

Sitting in silence, Lyanna began to remember that night with Rhaegar; she hadn't wanted to go into the detail with Jon, but she was so close to being dishonoured. 

Rhaegar took her by the hand, and took her to the dark side of the forest by the river of Harrenhal. He grabbed her the way she liked it, while she bit at his ear as he pulled her down to the ground. 

The lace of her dress was undo, allowing the Prince to cup her breast as he kissed her hard nipples,  
"I want..." She whispered. 

"Not tonight," he replied, moving his hand down in between her legs, "we have a few more nights."

Though, whatever he did, she loved it. She could feel him rubbing at her little nub, she could remember the way he made her feel that night before someone decided to watch them. 

It was all Lyanna could do, all she could do was remember her life over twenty years ago. Yet the one memory that hunted her, was at the Tower of Joy. 

Oh, that tower.  
She remembered it well, the last thing on her mind was to become pregnant to the Prince. Letters from King's Landing arrived everyday, bringing news of the war and the news of her brother and father. 

It was his idea, she would recall; her father, the Lord of Winterfell, trying to help Rhaegar to overthrow the King. She knew he wanted her safety, but she had made matters worse with getting a child on herself. 

She remembered the day her little babe was born. 

Rhaegar insisted on naming the babe, which she wasn't happy about.  
'How about if it's a girl, I name her; and a boy, you name him?' He would always say. 

Well he got what he wanted, Rhaegar got his Visenya. That early morning, Lyanna was handed the babe, skin of porcelain, fine silver hair and her father's purple eyes. She was of great beauty already. 

Lyanna recalled how that day the little babe wouldn't stop crying; she wanted to grab her, she wanted to comfort her pup, but she was still in labour. It was her Prince who took her, he lifted her and carried her to the window of the tower. 

She couldn't remember the words, but Lyanna remembered how her husband sang the sweet High Valyrian lullaby to his daughter. At the moment, her heart melted at the sight she saw, the bond between father and daughter, forever doomed. 

Sitting on her bed, alone, remembering her life, the coughing started. Lyanna reached for the cloths beside her, filling her hand with spots of blood,  
"Gods," she muttered, "I am ready. Please, let me see my dragon again."


	11. Rejection and Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update!   
> Hope you all enjoy!   
> I got really emotional writing this, so I apologise if I missed any details or mistakes :)

Rejection and Goodbyes 

For the night is dark and full of terrors... So he was once told, but he had been younger then. The Red Keep did terrify him, especially in the dark, though Ser Jaime never would talk about his fears. He had been a great member of the Kingsguard, even before stabbing his first King in the back, something that haunted him. 

Looking upon the Iron Throne, remembering the day of King Aerys going mad,   
"Get the wild fire" he remembered the King saying, "make sure the whole city goes under! I want them all burnt!"

What did drive the Mad King, well, mad? Jaime did not no; maybe it had been an underlying problem the whole time, though that was the past, and the past should have stayed in the past. 

Looking upon the man's face, Jaime knew he had met him before, for when the light gleamed off his dark violet eyes he knew who Jon's father was. 

"It sickens me," Jon said, walking a small pace behind Jaime. 

"What does?" Jaime stopped on this travels, watching Jon glaze out to the moonlight. 

"The stories we were taught as children," he said, "we were taught a story of hate, pain and betrayal; but Prince Rhaegar did none of that. He loved my aunt, and he died... Because of loving her, he was murdered."

Jaime raised his eye brow watching the man he had raised from a babe, he remembered the day he let him swing a sword, and how Lyanna found them in the courtyard, smiling yet full of fear for his life,   
"He will swing one someday, best let it be when he is supervised by the Kingsguard," Ser Jaime told her. 

"The past is in the past," Jaime said, "we can not change what has happened."

"Do you regret killing the Mad King?" Jon interrupted, taking the knight by surprise.   
Jaime stood, thinking over his memories, for years he tried to forget them, and for years he had regretted what he did. 

"No," he said, "that day, I was in the room with him and he spoke of how he wanted to burn the Capital. People throughout the realm call me a Kingslayer for the wrong reason, had the man not been so mad none of this would have happened!"

Jon didn't move, he didn't respond to the knight, instead he continued to watch the moonlight and count how many stars he could see,   
"When I look at the moon, I see her," he said.

"Who?" Jaime questioned nervously. He walked around to Jon's side, looking up to the moon.

"I don't no who she is," Jon shrugged his shoulders, "I feel incomplete Ser Jaime, like as if my soul was once whole but has been sliced in two for years. Even when I was a boy, I knew there was something missing. Have you ever felt like that?"

But Jaime had... Years before when he was in love. Jaime knew what Jon wanted, yet it was impossible to say. From Jaime's experience, he found this soul whole when we entered his sisters cunt. Though it was against his vows, he couldn't stop it... How many years could he live on hating himself for loving his sister? 

Thank the Gods the King never knew, it would have been death for the whole Lannister House.   
"I'm sorry Jon," Jaime said, "but we must continue our way."

Leaving the window, Jon said his goodbyes to the moon, wishing to see her again the following night. 

Walking down the corridor, the doors to one of the chambers opened,   
"Uncle Benjen," Jon greeted the dark haired man, his beard had grown out making him appear older than his years. 

"Jon, Ser Jaime," Benjen said, "I must say, I intend to stay for a few more days."

"How so?" Jaime asked, folding his arms.

"I wish to take my sister home," he said.

"She is too weak," Jon exclaimed.

"I mean when the dark takes her," Benjen whispered, "she asked me to take her home, and I have also had the pleasure of visiting the crypt here."

"Why?" Jaime wondered, what business did Benjen have down there?

"Well the Queen requested it, and she requested for no one to know," Benjen smirked, "I'm sure if you wish to know, she will tell you herself." 

"Did you know?" Jon asked bluntly.

"Sorry?" Benjen asked, crossing his arms he watched his nephew.

"Did you know of the Prince and aunt Lyanna?" 

Benjen sighed, gesturing his hands to encourage the men to enter his chamber, "come."

The room was warm; the fire was blazing, and Jaime watched as the young Jon Snow made his way to the fire. He took note of how he played with the flames, as if he had no pain touching it, as if he were a dragon...  
But that wasn't true, the last dragon died years ago, around the same time Jon was born. 

"I didn't no alot," Benjen said, sitting down on the couch at the fire, "I knew there was something odd at Harrenhal, I noticed how she would leave the feast early each night and how Prince Rhaegar excused himself once she was gone. I remember the time the Prince caught us with the armour for the tourney, and I know something was said. What made it worse was the day Prince Rhaegar crowned Lyanna the Queen of Love and Beauty at the tourney."

"The rumours, they said he kidnapped her?" Jon probed.

"No," Benjen coughed, clearing his voice, "it was me."

"You?" Both Jon and Jaime said together.

"Well it wasn't just me," Benjen corrected, "she told me she was leaving, so I said I would help her. That night, I went to her room, I wanted to stop her doing something stupid. She was to marry Robert, and I wanted to help her. But the deed was done. When I got to the room, she stood at the window,   
"Lya?" I said to her, making her turn her head. I saw she was crying,   
"I'm sorry," she said, "I need to go."  
"No you don't," I smiled, trying to comfort her. I closed the door, and made my way over to her side,   
"Come on Lya, I know Robert won't be that bad."  
"Oh for Gods sake Ben! It's nothing to do with him!" She shouted.  
"Then what is it?" I asked, and I wish I hadn't. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the candle light,   
"Close your eyes Ben," she whispered, tightening her grip on my wrist. She guided my hand, down to her waist and I felt it.   
My sister, was carrying the Princes babe. My stupid sister had got herself with child. Though the bump was small, Lyanna was very fine and it seemed bigger than what it should have been for a few moons."

"Gods," Jon whispered, covering his mouth with her hand, "but she was barren?"

"Only after she gave birth," Benjen said, "the babe died sometime after however, so I was told."

"I think this is enough!" Jaime said, standing at the window.

"No," Jon snapped, "how did you get her out?"

"The stable boy helped, I think his name was Walder or something, but he helped me get her through the crypts," Benjen said.

"The crypts?" Jons questioned, confused. 

"There is a secret passage," he said, "but the stupid boy went and told Ned that the Prince took her. He didn't no Robert and Brandon were in the same room, and Robert, full of rage, took his anger out on him. Walder nearly didn't make it, but he lives in Winterfell."

"That bastard," Jon muttered thinking of King Robert, "thank the Gods he is dead. He were no rightful King..."

"So who is Jon?" Benjen smirked, as Jaime moved to Jon. 

"No one, no one alive," he said, "Once Queen Lyanna has passed, I'm leaving Kings Landing. There is no place for me here." 

"What are you talking about?" Jaime barked, "where will you go?"

"I want to see my aunts burial, and then I'll head to the Wall."

"Seven hells!" Jaime snapped, clipping the back of Jons head with the back of his hand, "you are not going there! What will you do? I did not watch over you and raise you to be the man you are today for you to throw it all away! You will take back what belongs to you, and if I have to leave this City with you, I will!"

_____________________________________

Returning to his chamber, Ser Jaime tried to forget Jons demand, 'to the wall?!' He thought. Seven Hells! 

As he reached the door, the lock was undo. Opening the door, the room smelt of fresh roses and citrus fruits, 

"Who's there?" He called, closing the door behind himself.

"I have been waiting," his sister said, coming out of the shadows. Dressed in her colours of gold and red, she was more appealing to him than the years before. Her face had more wrinkles, but the colour of her eyes stood out the most. 

"Why are you here?" Jaime whispered.

"I have missed you brother," she smiled seductively as him, making his heart want to rip out of his chest.

Cersei Lannister, the mother of bastards, the mother of Jaime Lannisters children,   
"Don't," he said, as she rubbed her hand against his manhood, "I don't have time for this."

"Time? You have time for that wolf bitch yet not me?" Cersei glared.

"Piss off," he said, pushing his sister to the side. 

"Don't tell me you have fallen for her charms?" She said, "that fucking bitch. It's her fault for all of this! Fucking off with my Prince, it should have been me!"

"Well go fuck someone who cares," Jaime shouted, turning to his sister and taking hold of her wrist. With every word he spoke, the tighter his hand squeezed.

"Jaime it hurts!" She said, falling to the ground as her brother held her arm in the air.

"Don't you fucking say another word, who are you? The Kings whore? I have comforted the Queen while he fucked you, yet you have the nerve to birth my children and pass them off as his?" 

Cersei narrowed her eyes at him, listening to her brother,   
"What did you want me to do? Have us killed?" 

"I would have rather died. Like our Prince, like our King and like every one who has died. You are nothing but a speck of dust. Oh, put our son on the throne if you must, but I won't be here for the coronation. I'm leaving, once Lyanna passes; and I will take Jon with me." 

"You have no authority here!" She screamed.

"No I don't... But Jon does, more than our son should have."   
______________________________________

"I thought you were for bed?" Lyanna said, lying down on her bed. The floor was full of blooded cloths, while the tables were full of fresh food and wine,   
"Take some, I won't be needing by the time morning comes."

"Don't say that," Jon said, as Benjen closed the chamber door, "you will be fine."

"I prayed last night, so that I could go now. Yet again, my prayers are never answered," she smiled, holding her hand out to Jon, "are you well?"

"Very," he said, his nerves began to play on him, the urge to ask one important question,   
"Can I ask a question?" 

"Yes?" She said, smiling at him. 

"You had a babe with the Prince?" 

Lyanna's smile died, watching her brother and Jon,   
"What did you tell him?" She said, trying to sit up on the bed, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Then why decide to tell him now?" Benjen said, raising his voice.

"Because I have no choice, I'm dying," she said, narrowing her eyes at her brother, "Ned doesn't even care." 

"Of course he cares!" Benjen said, sitting at the bottom of the bed, "he did all he could to help you."

"To help me? He killed my daughter!" She screamed, trying to stand from the bed, "he took her when I was asleep, the night before I left to come here, he took her Ben! He took her!" 

"Lyanna calm down please!" Benjen said, tying to hold his sister down. The room turn silent when the chamber door opened,   
"What the hell is going on?" Ser Jaime demanded. 

"I am trying to calm my sister down," he said, struggling as Lyanna was able to break his hold on her. Jaime rushed to her side, trying to hold her head,   
"Listen Lyanna please," he whispered as he could hear her cries,  
"He took her, Jaime, he killed her!"

"No he didn't!" Jaime whispered; the room went quiet, as Lyanna stopes her struggling. Ser Jaime moved to Lyanna's side as Benjen grabbed Jon, taking the boy to the window. 

"What did you say?" Lyanna whispered, eyes red with tears, "Jaime?"

"Ned didn't kill her," Jaime took hold of her hand, rubbing the damp cloth along her forehead. 

"Where is she then? She is dead like her father." She said, steadying her breathing.

"Visenya is alive."

Horror filled the Queen as she froze on the bed; glazing at Jaime, Jon knew she would have a so many questions in her head, yet no words came out of her mouth. 

"Visenya?" Jon whispered beside his uncle; Benjen nodded, walking over to his sister.

"But how?" She asked, her voice like a whisper. 

"The Wall," Jaime said, turning his head to Jon, "where he wants to go."

"No," Lyanna said, moving her eyes to look at Jon, her head too heavy to move, "you can't go there. Ben? You knew of her?"

"That's why I took the Black," he admitted, "I am her guardian, as is the Lord Commander."

"But how did she get there?"

"Ned," Jaime said, "your brother. He gave her to Howland, who took her there." 

Tears filled her eyes, yet her body felt relaxed; for years she believed her babe was dead, but she would now be a young woman. So many years lost of her growing, so much pain filled Lyanna, full of fear her hands trembled as she gripped Jaime's,  
"It's time." 

"No, no, no, it's too early," he cried; the coughing started, making Lyanna unable to breathe proper. 

The air cut her throat as she spoke,  
"Jon," she whispered, reaching her hand out looking for him.

He was at her side in a heart beat,  
"I'm here aunt," he said taking her hand in his.

"I need you to do something for me," she whispered, coughing more blood with each breath, "find my daughter. Find her."

"Find her? But..."

"You need to find her, protect her. Save her from anything... please? She is alone." 

Jon nodded his head, agreeing to his vow,   
"I vow to you, my Queen, my aunt." 

"No, no," she said slowly, "find Visenya, you need her. You need your twin, my son."

His blood ran cold, what did she say? He asked over in his head. He wrapped his arms around her,  
"What?" He said, while tears leaked from his eyes.

"You are my son," Lyanna said, her voice getting quieter as she spoke. Trying to lift her hand, Jon helped place her hand to his cheek, "my son, my dragon. My little boy, I love you."

The strength in the hand he held began to feel weak, he watched as the whites of his mothers eyes began to turn in her head,   
"Mother?" He called, repeating every few seconds. 

Forgetting about his uncle and Ser Jaime behind him, he tightened his hold of his mother, crying into her lifeless body, calling for her,   
"Mother?"


	12. A New Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sad part is over :)  
> Enjoy the new update!  
> Thank you all for your comments, you guys are the reason I plan to update more often :)

Dawn had broke early the next morning, though Jon didn't sleep. He sat in the rotten chamber he was given as a boy by King Robert, he sat watching the sun rise on the horizon as he waited. 

Lyanna's words played over in his head, 'my son.' Yet he never knew, not until the last moment. He remembered the days she cradled him to sleep in the dark chamber, he remembered how she wouldn't let him out of her sight, unless it was Ser Jaime or Ser Barristan. 

Playing with his hair, he remembered the way his mother comforted him; she would rub her hand throw his hair and massage his small head. The door of his chamber opened, making him remember reality,  
"Do you wish to see her?"

Jon sighed, standing up from the seat, "yes," he said, "will it be possible?"

Ser Jaime nodded, "of course, she has been cleaned and wrapped in silks."

"Cersei was nice enough to arrange that," Jon muttered, "you have a horrible sister, Ser Jaime."

"That, I know completely, but it was Benjen Stark who arranged it," Jaime said, "she is no family to me. My family changed the day I took a vow to protect the Royal Family, your mother and now you."

"Did you forget your vows when you stabbed my grandfather in the back?" Jon blurted, avoiding eye contact with the knight. His lip began to curl, rage filling his blood. 

"I have spoke of this with you," Jaime replied, before being interrupted.

"Yet you knew," Jon said, raising his voice in rage, his face turning to the colour of the sunrise on the horizon, "you knew who I was, and you never told me!"

"I couldn't tell you," Jaime explained, "it was for your own safety! If Robert found out, he would have had you ripped from your mothers arms and murdered before her."

Silence filled the atmosphere between them, Jon raised his head to see the sorrow in Jaime's face. His mind turned to the day Jaime told him how he loved Lyanna, his mother; what pain he had to live with, loving her yet knowing she loved someone else.

"It doesn't matter," Jon said, "I'm still a bastard."

"Bastard?" Jaime questioned, watching Jon's movement at his words, "your no bastard Jon."

"But my mother and father..."

"Were married," Jaime said widening his eyes at Jon, "believe me, she told me."

Jaime closed the chamber door as he continued,  
"When your mother escaped Winterfell, she left with Rhaegar and three members of the Kingsguard, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent. She told me that they stopped at Summerhall on the way to Dorne, they married in the ruins of the castle with the Kingsguard as witnesses."

Relief filled Jon as he listened to the story, he was no longer a bastard. Never a bastard more like, he now knew,  
"What of my sister?"

"You would have to ask Benjen about her," Jaime said, "I never met her, but he told me she looks like her mother. She looks like a Stark, with silver gold hair and amethyst eyes like your father."

"She won't be hard to miss then," Jon laughed, "I plan to leave with Benjen for Winterfell, and I plan to find her."

"What will you do when you find her?" Jaime asked. 

Trembling in fear of the I know future he had for his sibling,  
"I don't no," Jon said, "I don't no. What would you do?"

Jaime smiled at him, making Jon feel contented with his presence,  
"Well I would take back what was mine. Take back the land that was stolen from you, Winter is Coming, so take it with Fire and Blood."  
___________________________________

The Queen's chamber had been cleaned out just after her death, the blooded cloths were burnt while Benjen wrapped his sisters body in fine silks of greys. Though he knew they weren't her colours anymore, the Septa wanted to dress her in Black and Yellow for House Baratheon. Benjen held his ground, throwing the woman out of the chamber before she could say another word. 

She was a Stark at birth, and she should have lived by the Stark colours. Benjen found her marriage pendent, the one Rhaegar gave her at the Tower of Joy; carefully placing the necklace around her neck, Benjen knew his sister would have been satisfied. 

As the door of the chamber opened, Benjen grunted his throat to throw the Septa out again,  
"I told you not to come back here."

"Uncle Benjen," Jon sighed. 

Turning around to view his nephew, Benjen let out a large smile,  
"Sorry," he laughed, "I thought you were that stupid Septa. She wants to dress your mother in Roberts colours."

"Yet she is a Targaryen," Jon said, walking to his mothers dead body.

"She was born a Stark, so she will be buried as a Stark," Benjen said, watching Jon lift the Three-Headed Dragon pendent from his mothers chest. 

"When do you leave?" Jon asked. 

"Soon," Benjen said, "are you joining me?" 

"Yes," he said, it was more a question to his uncle, "I wish to see her buried in peace."

"She will," Benjen said. 

Jon moved his hand, sliding his against his mothers, what took him by surprise was the large, tall rounded vase that was beside his mothers body on a small table. The vase was full of detail, though Jon noticed the Targaryen sigil on the front of it,  
"Is that?"

"Yes," Benjen smiled, "your mother will be buried with your father."

"And I'll carry her body into the crypts," Jon stated.

"We, Jon," Benjen smiled at him, "you know, you look just like a Stark. Dark hair, grey eyes like your mother, yet your face is your father. I'm surprised Robert never noticed, you look just like Prince Rhaegar; and from the letters your mother sent me, you act just like him."

"I do?" Jon whispered, breaking a small smile.

"Very much so," Benjen placed his hand on Jons shoulder, laughing, "I have only known you for two days, and I defiantly know who your father is."

"I am happy for that," Jon said, turning his head to look at his mother, "she did so much. She lived a life of pain and hate, for me." 

"She loved you very much Jon," Benjen said, "once she was believed Visenya was dead, she wouldn't let you go. She was a protective mother." 

"Shall we take her home?" Jon asked.

"Let's go home."  
___________________________________

His trunk was packed in his chamber, and Jaime knew he wanted to leave. He promised he would look after Jon, he promised Lyanna he would the moment she landed in Kings Landing. 

"So the wolf bitch is dead," Cersei Lannister said, entering his chambers, "how exciting. Our son shall have his throne."

The lioness placed her hand on her brothers shoulder, standing on her top toes, breathing hot air to his ear,  
"Why don't you do to me what you wish you did to her?" She whispered, moving her hand down his front searching for his manhood.

Tugging his arm away, Jaime slammed his trunk shut, moving to the other side of the room as he packed a leather bag,  
"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"I told you," he said, looking threw her emerald eyes, the same eyes as his, "I won't be staying once Lyanna dies, and she had died. I'm leaving."

"But you are a member of the Kingsguard..." The lioness shouted at her brother, rushing over to him in rage.

"Yes I am a member of the Kingsguard, yet our son is no King. I will follow the one true King to the ends of the world," Jaime grunted.

"There is no King, unless Prince Rhaegar survived or Prince Viserys..."

"Jon," Jaime confessed, "he has lived within this castle and you never knew."

"Knew what? That Brandon Starks bastard should take the throne?" Cersei questioned, slapping her brother across his face. 

Looking upon his sister, he felt nothing but hate,  
"Our children should have been the seed you swallowed," he whispered, holding her by her jaw, "now listen here, sister mine, Jon is no bastard. He is Prince Rhaegar's heir, birthed by Lyanna Targaryen. Oh yes, he married his she-wolf, and she gave him a son that lived here. Right under your stuck up nose. Crown your son if you must, but Jon will take back what is his." 

"You knew?" The lioness stammered, "you fucking knew, and you didn't do anything?"

"I took a vow, yes I broke it when I killed Aerys, but I will avenge them by raising the last male Targaryen Instead Westeros."

Cersei escaped her brothers grip, and threw her hand to slap her twin again,  
"I have gave us justice!"

"Justice? How so?" Jaime questioned, catching his sisters hand before it slapped his face.

"I will kill that bastard Jaime, like I killed his mother."

His blood ran cold, narrowing his eyes, he started to squeeze his sisters hand,  
"What the fuck did you say?"

Jaime grabbed his sister by her shoulders, shaking her from side and side,  
"Now you fucking tell me..."

"Her drink," his sister confessed, crying, "I got the handmaiden to put Wolfsbane in her nighttime tea before bed last night."

"You whore!" Jaime squeezed her tighter on the shoulder, "you fucking killed her!"

"You're hurting me Jaime," she cried, "why are you going this!"

"Fuck you," with all his force, he threw her against the frame of the bed. A lifeless body lay in front of him, yet her chest still moved. Blood covered her golden hair, as Jaime moved it to see her sleeping face. 

"You bastard," he muttered. 

Leaving his sister on the floor, he lifted his trunk and leather bag, closing the door of his chamber behind him. 

Ignoring the attention he received from the servants down the halls, he continued his path down towards the courtyard. 

Listen to the playful voice, he knew he had reached Jon in time,  
"Ser Jaime?" He heard Jon call, "where are you going?"

"I am coming with you, your grace," Jaime smiled, "a King needs his Kingsguard."

"Please, don't call me that..."

"But you are the true heir to the throne," Jaime said, throwing his trunk onto on of the wheelhouses, "shall we?" 

"Let's go Ser Jaime, I believe a Targaryen Princess is waiting for us to be rescued," Jon smiled. 

Jon mounted his horse along side Jaime mounting his, Benjen sat on the wheelhouse carrying Lyanna's body. Leading the way with the two black stallions, Jon followed behind the wheelhouse with Jaime at his side,  
"We have much to discuss, your grace," Jaime said. 

"Well we have a long ride, Ser Jaime," Jon said, "let us begin then?"


	13. Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I haven't forgot about this piece of work, just not a lot of time after a job promotion! 
> 
> Yet here it is, the newest chapter update with the POV of Visenya. Please enjoy.
> 
> Please be aware there my be a few errors/spelling/grammar due to my skills haven't got a but rusted!

The cold snow was falling hard upon her soft face, sitting on what seemed to be a huge pile of snow. Enya pulled her cardigan closer over her shoulders as she watched the sunrise on the horizon; this was her own secret place, she thought.  
Since she was able to pull herself up, she had a habit for climbing; when she wanted to be alone, she would climb out her chamber window and climb onto the roof to watch the sky. 

This morning was different, she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, yet still she couldn't sleep; before the break of day she would be on her way to Winterfell, and within the next three moons she would marry Lord Starks heir.  
Why me? She used to ask, though she was given no direct answer.  
Enya could only think of her grandfather, and how hard it would be to leave him; he was the only family she had, and the thought of leaving broke her heart more.

"I don't wish to leave," she whispered, as if expecting someone to answer her. Enya climbed down from the roof and back into her chamber, sitting herself down at her mirror.

"Why did I have to look like them?" She questioned; she knew she could deal with her amethyst eye colour, but the colour of her hair upset her. The Targaryens were murdered during King Roberts Rebellion, and her biggest fear was to be identified as one of them. She remembered when she was a child, and how Benjen entered her chamber with a bottle of ink. He helped her with it; it wasn't long until her silver hair turned black, her Valyrian features had left her.

"You look like your mother," he smiled.

"Really Benjen?" Enya laughed, dancing in her room, "I wish I could have met her."

Her memories brought her back to reality, realising that she wouldn't see Benjen before her leave. She opened her drawer and pulled out the bottle of ink, before drowning her hair.  
"Am I expected to do this every morning before my betrothal is to see me?" She thought, "even when I'm... Married?"

A light knock came from her door,  
"Yes?" She said. 

"My lady," the crow spoke, "The Lord Commander wishes to see you."

Enya looked at the man, he must have been a new recruit, she didn't no who he was,  
"And who are you?"

"No one, my lady," he stammered, looking at the floor.

"That's right," she smirked, looking at him through the mirror, "no one."  
__________________________________

Her grandfathers room was always the warmest in Castle Black, Enya remembered the days where she would sit close by the fire while the snow fell down outside. It annoyed her, how one day she wanted to play in the snow, then the next she just wanted to warm up by the fire. 

"You called me, Lord Commander?" She said, sitting at his desk. In front of her, her grandfather sat filling out some letters.  
"A letter to Winterfell?"

"How did you know?" He laughed, not lifting his eyes to her.

"I didn't," she smirked.

Jeor Mormont lifted his head to look at her,  
"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to go," she said, bluntly, "am I that much of a problem here?"

Her grandfather set down his quill, narrowing his eyes at her,  
"Why would you be a problem?" He smiled, "you have always been my little princess since you arrived here, this marriage has been arranged from the day you were born."

"But I haven't even met him," she muttered, "what if he doesn't like me..."

"He will adore you, you are one of the most beautiful maidens in the kingdom," he said softly, "what isn't there to like about you?"

"My hair..." She whispered, leaving her seat. The fire from the hearth was blazing, grabbing her attention.

"That will be sorted," he said, "may I ask a question?"

"Yes?" Enya replied, turning from the fire to the man in the chair.

"My steward, where is he?" 

Her eyes narrowed as a light smile developed on her lips,  
"who?" She said.

"The boy who told you to come here, his name was... Well I don't really remember his name, he just a new recruit," he said, as she sat back down in front of him, "Enya, where is he?"

"Sorry, don't no," she said.

"I have had enough of your silly games, this has to stop!" He grunted, slamming his fist into the table.

"No one came to me," she said, "he told me his name was no one."

Jeor rubbed his eyes before continuing,  
"And where is no one now? If I must play along."

"It doesn't matter," she laughed, "will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Will you look after my friend while I'm away?" She said, "I might not see him again, but I do plan to return."

"When you become a Lady of Winterfell, there will be no returning Enya," Jero said gently.

"How does a bastard get to become a Lady of a honourable House?" She questioned aloud.

"You are no bastard, like I have told you before," he said, "Your mother and father where married."

"Jorah and Lynesse," she said, "my parents, yet they left me here while they went into exile."

"I took you," Jeor said, taking hold of her hand, "and it was the best decision I ever made, princess." 

She smiled at her grandfather, the man who made her feel safe at Castle Black,  
"I hope to see you again, grandfather."

"I'm sure you will," he smiled, "I won't be missing your wedding day, enjoy these next few moons at Winterfell. Bond with the Stark siblings, make friends, they will be your family."

"I wish I could have seen Benjen," she admitted.

"I am sorry, he had important business in the South," Jeor said.

"I know," she sighed, "our Queen died, his sister."  
_________________________________  
Enya hated that Wheelhouse, having to sit in it for days while she could have just trotted on her own horse. 

"She couldn't come with me," she said to herself, remembering how she greeted with the horse on her fourteenth nameday. 

Looking out the window, she could see the castle before her, Winterfell. It felt like yesterday being told how she would marry into this House,  
"Please like me," she thought. 

It was the Weirwood tree she would miss at Castle Black, she would have sat looking at it for hours while Benjen would have looked after her. Though each time she looked at it, she felt like half of her soul was missing, as if she had been cut in half. 

The wheelhouse came to a stop, making her remember her new life was outside the door.  
She fixed her hair, making sure she saw no Silver, though it was her eyes that she found difficult to hide.

"Let us present, Lady Enya Mormont," the driver announced, while someone else opened the door. She could see the large group of people outside, making her stomach tighten. She wanted to hide away, she wanted to close the door on him, she wanted Benjen, and she wanted her grandfather. 

A man held out his hand for her to come out of the wheelhouse; taking his hand she came out, keeping her eyes on the ground until she was standing alone. Looking up she was greeted by Lord Stark in front of her,  
"Enya?" He smiled, "welcome to Winterfell."

"Thank you, Lord Stark," she said, nodding her hand at him.

"I believe you and my son need some quality time, let me introduce you," he said, turning away to the young man behind him.

Enya was quite satisfied with what she had seen; a man around her age, a handsome face with bright blue eyes.  
"Lady Enya," Robb said, greeting her pecking her hand.

"Lord Robb," she whispered.

"I'm not a Lord yet," he smiled, "might we go for a walk?" 

"I'll get your bags taken to your room," Lord Stark said, allowing the two to leave the courtyard. 

"Shall we go to the glass gardens?" He offered.

"Sure," she smiled. 

Enya sighed at the relief of leaving the courtyard, she didn't like being in the company of so many people and being the main attention.

"So we are to be married," Robb said.

"Yes," she smiled, "we are."

"Are you scared?" He asked, looking over to her. 

"Of marriage? No," she said bluntly, "I'll never see my grandfather again, that is what I'm scared of."

Robb took the hold of her hand,  
"I hope I can make you happy."

She smiled at him, she was taken by them blue eyes of his,  
"I am already happy," she said, "I just hope you wouldn't be ashamed of me."

"Ashamed? Why would I be?" He asked.

"I'm from a broken family," she explained, "my parents live in exile, and I don't want to shame your House..."

"Calm down," he whispered, "how could someone as beautiful as you shame our House."

"Our House," she repeated. 

"We will be married within the next couple of moons, and I won't stop you from doing what you wish," he explained, "if it makes you happy to travel to your grandfather, then do so. I'll come with you."

"Really?" She smiled. 

"Really," he whispered into her ear, before moving his lips over to hers.

Her heart began to skip faster, her hands trembled in his, the sweet smell of apples was on his lips as she moved in to meet his lips. His hands moved up towards her hair, and started to move In between each strand making her feel nervous. 

"That was nice," he said, letting her hug into him. 

"It was," she whispered. 

She pulled back when she started to hear the foot steps breaking through the branches on the ground,  
"Sorry for the interruption," the man said.

"What is it?" Robb asked. 

"Jon Snow has arrived, along with your uncle Benjen Stark..."

"Benjen!" Enya questioned, smiling at Robb. 

"They have arrived for the burial of Queen Lyanna."

Silence filled the air,  
"Is that all?" Robb asked, "then excuse us, we will be along soon."

The man left the couple in peace, Enya turned to Robb,  
"I'm sorry for your family's loss. I had heard the rumours of the Queens beauty, as well as the horror she had to face in Dorne."

"It's okay," he said, "I never met her, but father was very close to her. Will you do me a favour?"

"Anything," Enya smiled.

"Don't go near Benjen until after the burial, he will probably be comforting father for a while."  
_________________________________  
To keep her distance, Enya didn't attend the burial. Instead she planned to find some peace at the Weirwood Robb told her about at dinner. Lord Stark stated that he wanted his sister buried as soon as she had arrived, so that all thoughts could be put into his sons wedding. 

Enya didn't ask where the Weirwood was, she decided to try and find it herself. After dinner, she cleaned herself up and dressed in her favourite dress, a light grey fading into a crystal blue. 

Before she began her search, she returned back to the glass gardens. While there with Robb, she had noticed a beautiful bunch of roses, she knew where to find them. In front of her, a bunch of Winter Roses,  
"Just one," she thought, taking one from the bunch. 

Maybe it was wrong of her, but she didn't care. They were beautiful, and so, she left searching for the Weirwood tree out in the gardens. 

The Rose was covered in frost as she walked to the tree; standing in front of it, she though of saying a prayer for her new family and do the passing of the Queen. Closing her eyes, silence filled the outside air as she tried think of a prayer, yet all she heard was a few foot steps. 

Opening her eyes, she saw a man around her age appearing from the other side of the Weirwood,  
"I'm sorry, my lady," he said, "I thought I was alone." 

"Please," she said, "it's okay, who are you?" 

"Jon Snow," he replied, taking her back, "and you?"

She stared at him, looking at person in front of her, she thought there could have been no one as beautiful as her Robb. But Jon Snow was more handsome than Robb, his dark hair sat softly on his shoulders while his dark grey eyes met with her amethyst eyes.  
Her heart started to skip faster than with Robb, her hands began to tremble as she tried to steady them, "My name is Lynesse."


End file.
